30 Shards of Jaken
by Amara Anon
Summary: Move over, Inuyasha. Perpetual sidekick JAKEN takes center stage in this collection of 30 short stories. All genres. Ch 30: Father's Memento: How Sesshomaru acquired Tenseiga and another seemingly useless memento named Jaken. COMPLETE.
1. Victory is Sweet

_Author's Note: Each chapter is a different drabble or short story based on a set theme, written for 30shards at LiveJournal._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Theme: Victory

Genre: Humor 

**Victory is Sweet**

Sesshomaru watched the epic struggle disinterestedly from afar.

Jaken was in the fight of his life.

He had his victim firmly in his grasp now. Nothing would stand in the way of success.

Grunting, he performed a series of complex maneuvers that had his victim in agony no doubt.

"Ah!" His fingers slipped. His prey had almost gotten free. This was tougher than he'd thought it would be. He'd been in these sorts of situations before, but this particular opponent was tougher, hardier, unbending.

"Almost got him . . . ."

Jaken had him in his clutches. He had mastered his opponent. Escape was futile; victory at hand.

"Daaaah!" With one final motion, Jaken finished him off. His victim fell to the ground, motionless.

"Yay Master Jaken!" Rin ran up to him. "You did it!"

She bent down and picked the origami swan up off the floor, admiring it in her hand. "This is your best one yet! Thanks!"

Jaken huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath. "Heh, that was nothing. I used to be known as the best origami master in my tribe!"

And Jaken stood there triumphantly with head held high and chest puffed out, savoring the sweet taste of victory.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.


	2. Unsung Hero

Theme: Death

Genre: Drama/Tragedy

**Unsung Hero**

The world didn't care.

His death was an insignificant blip in the grand scheme of things.

He wasn't a powerful overlord or a legendary warrior. He had neither legions of mighty followers, nor scores of beautiful women throwing themselves at his feet.

History does not remember those who lead simple lives. They enter the world with little fanfare, and they leave unnoticed.

Indeed, when the great battle for the Shikon no Tama was over, who would remember such a minor player? He was neither the dashing hero, nor the terrible villain. He was too small, too weak, too foolish. His part was irrelevant. His life was trivial.

No matter that he had been an excessively loyal servant. No matter that he had been a faithfully protective caretaker. No matter that he had died an honorable, brave death, protecting someone he loved, someone smaller and even more vulnerable than he.

No one cared.

Except for a dog demon and a human girl.

They stood silently at his grave. The girl knelt before it, and placed a flower on the fresh soil.

The tombstone read simply:

Jaken

He was loyal.

He was loved.


	3. Relationship Woes

Theme: Advice

Genre: General 

**Relationship Woes**

"Look after Rin," he'd said.

And with those three simple words, once again, Jaken was left to play baby-sitter while Sesshomaru got to have all the fun.

Or at least, that's the way Jaken looked at it. In reality, Sesshomaru wasn't having any fun at all; he was off battling some dangerous demons, and if Jaken had more sense, he would have realized that Sesshomaru had sent them away for his safety as much as Rin's.

But Jaken was sick of missing out on all the action. _I can be quite the formidable fighter, too_, he thought stubbornly, sitting on a log in a clearing in the woods. _It's all Rin's fault. If that pesky girl weren't around, I'd be with Lord Sesshomaru now, showing him how useful I can be._

"Master Jaken? I'm hungry."

_Oh great._ Jaken sighed. "Well, go take Ah-Un, and find yourself some food."

"Okay!" Rin mounted Ah-Un, and soon they disappeared into the woods.

_Finally, I can have some peace and quiet!_

Jaken stared at his feet in the dirt, muttering to himself.

Suddenly, he heard some trees rustling nearby.

_Well, that didn't take long._ Jaken sighed again. "Back so soon, Rin?"

Someone burst into the clearing. Jaken gasped.

"You!"

It was a woman with a rather intimidating weapon slung across her back. She was out of breath; obviously she'd been running away from something—or someone. But Jaken didn't sense any fear in her—just anger—so he knew there wasn't any danger nearby.

"Aren't you one of Inuyasha's insipid human followers?"

After promptly bopping Jaken on the head, the woman sat down next to him on the log.

"My name is Sango, and I don't 'follow' Inuyasha. I'm his friend. Aren't you Sesshomaru's little troll imp?"

"W-what! I'm a toad, and I'm no one's imp! Humph! You have a lot of nerve for a human."

"And you have a lot of pride for a patsy."

They glared at each other. Jaken eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Sango put her head in her hands. Now it was her turn to sigh. "Oh, it's that damn Miroku. I caught him hitting on another woman, and I didn't feel like dealing with it. So I only knocked out one of his teeth, and then I ran off."

"Miroku, hm? Oh, that's the monk with the cursed hand."

"Yeah."

"Humph, why do you even bother with him? You could do so much better."

Sango almost fell off the log. "What?"

"Well, you're beautiful and tough—for a disgusting, weak human, I mean."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. That was almost a compliment."

"But I've seen you follow that lecherous monk around. And he's not worth it. You're always there to back him up. And does he appreciate it? No! He's too busy finding fun on his own, going off with those other women. He ignores you! He thinks you'll just always be hanging around."

Sango stared at her hands. "I . . . I never thought about it that way."

"Humph. Well, take it from me. I've lived forever. And people like him are a waste of time. You'll spend the best years of your life on him. And you know where you'll end up? Hurt and alone. Like you are now."

They were quiet for a long time then. Sango was lost in thought. Jaken had a smug smile on his face. _Obviously the girl is coming to terms with how right I am. These kids today—they're so naïve and foolish._

"You're wrong, you know."

Now it was Jaken's turn to almost fall off the log. "What?"

"You're wrong. Miroku's not like that. He may try to go off with other women, but he looks out for me. He protects me. He _loves_ me. I know he'll always be there for me."

Sango stood up to go. "This was just one silly little incident. In the long run, I know I can trust Miroku."

She started disappearing into the woods. "Thanks, imp. If I hadn't run into you, I might not have realized that."

Jaken sat there alone in the clearing, dumbstruck, pondering over Sango's words.

Soon Ah-Un appeared from the woods. Rin was on his back, sighing happily with a full stomach.

Jaken looked up. "Oh good, Rin, you're back!" He helped her down from Ah-Un.

"Wow, Master Jaken. What's gotten into you? I thought you were in a bad mood because Lord Sesshomaru left you behind."

Jaken snorted. "Me, let a petty little thing like that get me down?"

He let out a laugh.

"Never."


	4. Destiny

Theme: Jewel

Genre: General

**Destiny**

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree. He sniffed the air, and narrowed his eyes, his mind racing with thoughts of Naraku and his nearly complete Shikon no Tama, while Jaken lay curled up on the ground, snoozing peacefully with an odd grin plastered on his face.

After all their long pursuits for Naraku, it was only natural that eventually he would come to consider claiming the Shikon jewel for himself.

And once he had the jewel, nothing could stand in the way of his destiny.

_There he'd stand, tall and proud, silver hair waving majestically in the wind, casting a dispassionate gaze while weak underlings cowered in fear of his sheer magnificence. He wouldn't be just Lord of the Western Lands—no, every corner of the country would fall under his steadfast rule! Demons and humans alike would come from afar to bow before him, to grovel at his feet, to beg for favors. If he felt magnanimous, they would merely be ignored. If he felt bored, they would suffer the cold embrace of his sword._

_People would chant his name from far and wide, singing its praises with wholehearted servitude: Lord—_

"Jaken!"

Jaken's eyes snapped open. He could feel drool running down his chin. Quickly he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Wake up. I've caught Naraku's scent. We're leaving."

"_Ulp_—yes, Lord Sesshomaru, right away!" Jaken got to his feet, almost tripping over himself in his haste. He ran after Sesshomaru, who had already started departing.

Rin was riding along on Ah-Un's back. She gave him a quizzical look. "You were smiling in your sleep, Master Jaken. What were you dreaming about?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Something simpleminded, undoubtedly."

Blanching a bit, Jaken put on a fake smile and chuckled half-heartedly. "That's right, Lord Sesshomaru. You know me. No big aspirations whatsoever."


	5. Fallen Tears, Midnight Eyes

Theme: Magic

Genre: Romance/Poetry

Pairing: Jaken/older Rin

_Author's Note: I never thought I'd write this pairing, but once I started writing this poem, it just came out romantic._

**Fallen Tears, Midnight Eyes**

Magic is a moonlit night

Lying in the sand,

Gentle walks and mirthful talks,

Pacing hand in hand.

Magic is a sheltered place

Hidden from the rain,

Holding you and scolding you

When thunder brings pain.

Magic is a stolen glance

From your midnight eyes,

Beating hearts and wistful thoughts

Covered up in lies.

Magic is that fateful kiss

He should not have seen,

Panicked shouts and fevered bouts

Thrown so carelessly.

Magic can no longer be

Now that I've lost you,

Thrust apart, forced to depart

Since he learned the truth.

Now I lay awake at night,

Demons in my head,

Fallen tears and passing years

Leave my soul in shreds.


	6. Echoes in the Cavern

Theme: Whispers

Genres: Horror/Angst

Warnings: Blood, gore, character deaths, violence, language, gruesome images

Rating: T

Word Count: 2,444

* * *

**Echoes in the Cavern**

For as long as Jaken could remember, they had always been there, echoing deeply in the caverns of his mind.

The whispers. Voices like death, cold as the bleakest winter.

_Failure . . . failure . . . failure . . ._

Taunting him. Teasing him. Agonizing him. Cutting him deeper than any blade ever could.

He can't remember exactly what caused the whispers to take up residence in his mind. He recalls brief flashes, shadows of old arguments from his childhood. His father's black silhouette towering over him, screaming something unintelligible while his mother tries to hold him back. Jaken knows he's displeased his father in some way. He knows he didn't meet his expectations. He knows he's _failed_ him somehow. But all he can see is this dark figure, this terrific demon reaching toward him with feverish eyes . . . .

_Failure . . . failure . . . failure . . ._

The whispers were softer then, less harmful. More like paper cuts than anything else.

They didn't grow sharper until his adolescence. He was awkward then, scrawny, a weakling, a "late bloomer" as his mother liked to call him.

Back then he could remember the incident clearly; he would play it over and over again in his mind, unwillingly, a captive audience to the torture of his humiliation. But he'd worked hard over time to shred the memory, to block it out as best as he could, to erase the painful details. He can only see a hazy cloud now. A beautiful demon . . . the object of his affection for many years . . . working up the courage to speak to her . . . rehearsing what he would say for hours . . . stuttering and stumbling in his sheer boyish infatuation . . . cruel laughter like breaking glass . . . the malicious sound of her voice as her snakelike tongue spit insults at him . . . .

The feeling of a knife stabbing him in the heart. The whispers grew louder then.

_Failure . . . failure . . . failure . . ._

A lifetime later, Jaken had almost drowned out the whispers—almost forgotten them, even. He was with Sesshomaru, and it was the happiest he'd ever been. Sesshomaru was this godlike figure, powerful and intimidating, yet full of grace and magnanimity. For the first time in his life, Jaken felt _true_ acceptance.

Wholeheartedly he resolved never to let Sesshomaru down. He only thought of pleasing him, of honoring him with loyal and perfect service. Of course, things didn't always work out the way Jaken planned them. And so, when Jaken failed his master, not only did he fear Sesshomaru's retribution, he also feared he _deserved_ it.

Jaken always waited for it to happen—that one inevitable instance of inexcusable failure that would ruin his life—that would part him from Sesshomaru forever. But it never seemed to come. Even when Jaken couldn't keep Rin from being kidnapped by Kagura—a mishap he thought sure to engage Sesshomaru's wrath—Sesshomaru still accepted him. He neither cut Jaken down, nor scarred him with irrevocable words. And not only did he keep Jaken around, he seemed to _want_ to keep Jaken around.

Rin, too, didn't appear mad at Jaken after the incident was over. That girl was full of too much compassion to ever say a cruel word to her Master Jaken.

It was more than he could ever hope for. He was lucky—so lucky—to have them by his side, people who would never cause those cursed whispers, which so cruelly proclaimed his inadequacies, to haunt his ears again.

At least, that's what he thought then.

Looking at Sesshomaru and Rin now, Jaken gripped his arm tightly to hold the panic at bay. Digging his claws into his skin, he winced, but gritting his teeth, he dug deeper—anything to keep his focus away from the sight before him, away from the thoughts that were clouding his mind.

"Oh!" He'd dug too deep. Gobs of blood began to trickle down his arm from a nasty gash. The pain brought him momentary relief, but soon he saw their faces again, and knew it was over.

Rin was looking at him with sad eyes.

"_Why did you let it happen, Master Jaken? Don't you care about me?"_

"I—I didn't mean to—I couldn't help it—I tried, Rin! I really did! You have to believe me!"

Sesshomaru was laughing callously now. He'd never looked or sounded so angry, so cold, his eyes fixated on Jaken like stone.

_"You tried, did you, you pathetic worm? Of course you _tried_. You always _try_. You're useless."_

"No, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken groveled at his feet. "Please don't say that! Please forgive me! Please forgive me!"

And Jaken broke into sobs there on the cavern's floor at his lord's feet, unmindful of his tears desecrating Sesshomaru's robes.

_Failure . . ._

Jaken looked up. The whisper seemed to have come from Rin.

_Failure . . ._

There it was again. Jaken stumbled up and turned around. This time, the word appeared to have come from Sesshomaru's direction.

_Failure . . ._

The whisper was louder now, more resonant. Rin and Sesshomaru were ganging up on him, chanting it together, each utterance inflicting a new wound on his amphibian hide, tinted gray in the darkness.

_Failure!_

"Uh!" A gash appeared on Jaken's cheek. Blood oozed down his neck.

_Failure!_

"Gah!" Jaken fell to his knees, bent over from a searing wound gaping on his back.

_Failure!_

"Ohh . . ." He clutched at his gut, his fingers useless to hold back the barrage of blood now seeping through them.

_Failure! . . . Failure! . . . Failure!_

"No . . . no . . . " Jaken's entire body was practically covered in blood now. It seeped into his eyes, obscuring his view. It clogged his nostrils, and he gagged, tasting its coppery bittersweetness as it traveled down his throat and caressed his tongue.

He lurched, and he could feel himself vomiting now. He spit and spit, gasping for breath, his whole body quivering as though with fever on the ground, his mind replaying that evening's events anew.

"No . . . no . . ."

He'd let it happen again. He let Rin get kidnapped by one of Naraku's underlings. This time by one so pathetically simple, they hadn't even bothered learning its name.

He could have stopped it then and there. If he had only been faster, more alert, he could have saved Rin then and prevented it from happening. But he'd been careless. He'd been scared. He'd become too dependent on Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru will be able to take care of this_, he'd thought. _This will be no problem for him._

And so, when Sesshomaru returned, immediately asking where Rin was, and Jaken explained, he thought that everything would be all right. Why shouldn't it? Lord Sesshomaru was incredibly fearsome after all. He could handle that small-fry demon in a jiffy.

In fact, when Jaken told Sesshomaru what happened, he seemed bored almost. Lazy even. Like he had everything under control and soon they would be on their way again, Rin happily shredding their eardrums with her ceaseless chatter.

Little did Jaken know that when they discovered the cavern, the demon's lair . . .

That when Sesshomaru smelled blood and they went running . . .

That when they saw Rin's eyes flashing in the darkness and Jaken called out her name . . .

That Rin would be staring up at them, a grotesque grimace frozen on her face . . . her head lying half a meter away from her body, the nameless lackey demon standing before her with a smug look of satisfaction.

Sesshomaru went to work right away. His appearance did not betray him, but he must have been boiling with rage, for Jaken had never seen him act so carelessly before.

In one swift motion, Sesshomaru had drawn Tokijin, and leaping quickly forward, he slashed through the demon with hardly a glance, and just as swiftly, he drew Tenseiga and made for Rin, his sword arm raised high above him ready for the regenerative blow.

In his haste—in his madness—Sesshomaru did not notice the girl lurking in the shadows of the cavern, the only demon that gave off no youki. In her bone-white hands she held a mirror, and through it Naraku viewed the entire scene from afar . . .

But not so far that he couldn't transport himself there . . .

With a _fwoom_ and a flash, Naraku appeared as Sesshomaru hung in mid-air, leaping towards Rin. His eyes jolted as he recognized the scent behind him. In a more reasonable state, he might have dodged it in time, but before he could act, Naraku thrust his tentacles outwards and sent them tearing through Sesshomaru's chest and then plunged them away in various directions, leaving Sesshomaru's body in shreds.

Tenseiga fell to the floor with a vicious clatter that echoed ceaselessly in the cavern, as Jaken stood rooted to his spot, disbelieving.

Naraku reached out one disgusting hand, and picked up Tenseiga. "So, this is Sesshomaru's fabled sword." He laughed, examining it greedily in his grasp. "I think I shall be taking this as a trophy."

"NO!"

Naraku looked down, and regarded the pathetic toad demon standing before him with a smirk. "Oh, it's you. Are you still here?"

"That's—that's Lord Sesshomaru's sword! Give it here!"

Desperately Jaken clung to one last hope. If only he could get his hands on Tenseiga, he would be able to bring Sesshomaru and Rin back.

"Now why ever," Naraku's smile began to widen, "Should I do that?"

Quickly Jaken hatched his scheme. "It's—it's a useless sword! Try it out, and see! It cuts nothing! It's of no value to you. In fact, its weakness would be demeaning to your power!"

"Heh . . ." Naraku chuckled wryly. "Do not lie to me, foolish demon. I know this sword's secret. It is Tenseiga, sword of the Heavens. It holds the key to life."

Jaken's heart sunk. _Dammit. He knows._

Naraku stepped slowly toward a pile of Sesshomaru's remains. He held Tenseiga aloft with glinting eyes, considering.

"How easy it would be . . . with but one stroke I could end your suffering . . . I could bring back your friends . . . and you wouldn't be alone."

The idea seemed to amuse him. Jaken froze. Would Naraku . . . could Naraku bring them back to life? The notion momentarily ensnared Jaken, but soon he came to his senses.

"Hah! One such as you cannot wield Tenseiga! Only one with a caring heart can utilize its powers."

Jaken raised his Staff of Two-Heads threateningly. "Now hand it o-over! Or else!"

Naraku lifted a lazy eye, and with a quick dart and a sickening snap, Jaken saw his staff lying in twain on the floor.

"Fool. Do you doubt my power? Do you really think that such a simple rule could thwart me? Who's to say that in my new form, I couldn't tap into this sword, overwhelm it, and use it at whim for my own purposes?"

Sweat dripped down Jaken's temples. Was Naraku lying? Merely toying with his hopes? Or was it true? Could Naraku actually wield Tenseiga, and bring his family back to life?

Naraku swung the sword about theatrically in the air over the ragged pieces that were once Sesshomaru. "With but one stroke . . . I could bring him back . . ."

Jaken tensed, watching Naraku's movements, waiting for the blow. _Maybe he can do it. Maybe he can do it! Please let it be!_

"I could do it . . ."

Naraku raised Tenseiga over his head, ready to strike. This was the moment of truth.

" . . . But I'm not going to."

And with a callous grin, Naraku lowered Tenseiga, and picking its sheath up off the floor, made to leave.

"NO!" Jaken ran after him hysterically. "Wait! At least—_oof!_" He tripped and fell to the ground, his face scraping painfully against jagged rocks.

Naraku glanced idly at him.

Jaken coughed frantically, as though having some sort of attack. His body wracked with spasms—whether by some silent spell of Naraku's or his own fevered grief, he did not know. "At least—at least have the decency to kill me too."

The smirk on Naraku's face vanished. "You . . .? Why should I waste my time on you? You're inconsequential."

And Naraku left then, deaf to Jaken's cries and pleas and shrieks of anguish.

Jaken was alone. Alone with the mutilated remains of the only family he'd ever known. The corpses seemed aware of him somehow, peering up at him with lifeless eyes. Mocking him. Mocking his failure.

The whispers returned.

"No . . . no . . ."

Jaken lay on the floor now, drenched in his own blood, covered in ugly welts, moaning miserably.

" . . . Rin . . ."

_Failure . . ._

" . . . Lord Sesshomaru . . ."

_Failure . . ._

"No . . . no . . .

_Failure . . . failure . . . failure . . ._

"NOOOO!"

He sobbed in agony, blood pulsating thickly from his many wounds, staring transfixed at his fallen friends, growing more and more delirious as his vision began fading.

_Failure . . . failure . . . failure . . ._

How long he lay there, helpless on the ground, motionless as a corpse, his mind ravaged by the incessant chanting of the whispers, he did not know. He hardly noticed when he felt a pair of hands picking him up . . . carrying him away . . . dumping him into the earth . . . various appendages being thrown in after him . . .

"_Wait . . ."_ he tried to cry. _"You're making a mistake . . ."_ Why was his voice so soundless?

"_I'm not dead!"_

There was a thud as something round and heavy was dropped in on top of him. It landed on his chest, staring up at him innocently.

_"Me either, Master Jaken."_

And as the dirt began to pile up around him, and all became dark and quiet, with his last thought Jaken wondered if he was really being buried alive alongside his dead friends, or if it was just the fevered nightmare of a man succumbed to madness.


	7. Jaken's Respite and Kirara's Gift

Theme: Friendship

Genres: Drama/Humor

Pairing: Jaken/Kirara

**Jaken's Respite and Kirara's Gift**

_The rich man who dines in the company of his money goes to sleep hungrier than the poor man who fasts in the company of his friends._

Jaken hadn't heard that old proverb in ages. Why it came to mind now, as he lay floating peacefully on a lake with no one but the stars in the night sky for company, he did not know. _Maybe because I didn't get a chance to eat anything tonight . . . . _Pursing his lips, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. It was unsettling, somehow, the idea of a rich man going to sleep hungry.

Sleep itself was eluding him that night, though the same couldn't be said for Sesshomaru and Rin. They were dozing a hundred meters or so away in the woods. Jaken had snuck off an hour ago, with no particular destination in mind. He just had to get away, even if only for a few hours. As much as he loved serving Sesshomaru, Jaken didn't get much time to himself, and sometimes, though rarely, he needed a break. It could get tedious spending all one's waking hours with the same people day in and day out. Not to mention that Rin could be a handful and a headache. Jaken needed someplace where he could be alone, undisturbed. So when he discovered the lake, he thought _What the hell_ and dove right in, clothes on and all.

It was soothing after a long day's journey to drift there as the swishing water enveloped him, the humming of the night's insects providing a pleasant sort of symphony. Jaken opened his eyes, and was greeted by the most magnificent panoramic view of the sky. The stars were so brilliant, so numerous, so far away. It was humbling. And depressing. Suddenly Jaken felt utterly insignificant. He was nothing but an ant to those stars up above. They reigned from the Heavens, wholly untouchable to everything that lay below. _What must that feel like . . . ?_

Letting out a sigh of resignation, Jaken closed his eyes again. At least, for now, he was master of the lake. Nothing could disturb him. Nothing at—

_SPLASH!_

Jaken sputtered as something heavy landed in the water nearby, creating a huge wave that tossed him about. He opened his eyes, gagging on lake water, and looked around frantically for the offending party. Whatever it was, it must have been big to hit the water so effectively.

Bubbles started rising to the lake's surface. With a _splish_, something raised its head above the water.

"_Mew!_"

It was a little cat-like demon, and from the delighted sound of its voice, apparently it had enjoyed causing him mischief.

Jaken was not amused.

"What do you think you're doing, barging in like that? I could have drowned!"

"_Mewww!_"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. And how did a petite creature such as yourself cause such a ruckus?"

The cat's eyes seemed to twinkle then, and with a burst of flame that somehow was unhindered by the water, the cat's form changed from a small, harmless creature to a large, rather ferocious looking feline.

"Ahhh!" The transformation took Jaken by surprise. He floundered a bit, and then stopped as a new thought struck his mind.

"Wait . . . don't I know you from somewhere?"

"_Mewww!_"

"So that's it! Now I remember. You're one of Inuyasha's brood."

"_Mew!_"

"Kirara, right. I'm Jaken." He started wading toward shore. If he was going to hold a conversation, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it with lake water getting in his mouth. Reaching the beach, he sat down and began to wring out his robes.

"_Meeew?_"

"What am _I_ doing here? Humph, I could ask the same of you. Although I suppose you just like startling unsuspecting victims like me, eh?"

Kirara mewed, but it was almost a laugh.

Jaken sighed. "You know, I'm not so sure myself what I'm doing out here." He stared up at the sky. "Just wanted to be alone, I guess," he added quietly.

"_Meww_."

"You feel that way too, huh? Yeah, 'tag-along' is a good way of putting it. What are you doing anyway, a powerful demon like yourself, hanging out in the company of humans all the time?"

Kirara gave him an indignant look, and then asked him the most philosophical of questions: _Mew?_

Jaken raised his hands in defense. "Okay, I get it. Touché. I've got a human companion too."

Kirara raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why do I keep her around?" Jaken thought about it for a moment. "Well, not like I have a choice in the matter, but yeah . . . she's my friend."

Kirara gave Jaken a smile, indicating that his answer was her answer, too.

"Huh. It's kinda funny. Never thought I'd have a human friend."

Kirara squeaked, which Jaken took to mean, "I hear that."

The two demons were quiet then, lost in thought as they contemplated the pulsing waters of the lake.

All of a sudden, the silence was broken by the sound of Jaken's stomach rumbling.

"Oops! Sorry. I guess I didn't really eat anything tonight."

There was a gleam in Kirara's eye then, and in an instant, she dove back into the lake.

Jaken almost bowled over as she disappeared under the water. "Kirara! What is it?"

He waited anxiously as she stayed hidden underwater. But a few moments later, she popped up and flew out, holding two shiny fish in her jaws. She dropped them at Jaken's feet.

"What's with you? I thought cats didn't like water, but you're so adept in it."

Kirara only nudged the fish closer to him.

"For me?"

"_Mew!_"

"No, no, I couldn't eat that by myself, not after you went to the trouble of catching them. Let's share."

They each took a fish and went to it. One of the benefits of being a demon, of course, was the ability to not only eat raw food, but to _enjoy_ raw food.

Soon they finished, and their stomachs full, they stretched out under the stars.

"_Meeeww._"

"Yeah, the stars are beautiful. You ever wonder what it must feel like, to be so high, to look down on all creation like that?"

Kirara shook her head. "_Mew._"

"Oh." Jaken sighed. "I guess it's just me then." Yawning, he closed his eyes. It felt so good to be so full, and the grass under his head was so comfy . . . .

When Jaken woke up, it wasn't quite dawn yet. He blinked lazily, his eyes trying to come into focus. "Huh. I didn't even feel myself fall asleep. You still there, Kirara?"

He didn't see her anywhere around him.

_Guess she left. Huh, did the grass feel this soft when I fell asleep?_

"_Mew!"_

Startled, Jaken sat up. Not only had Kirara's voice come from nearby, it had come from beneath him! As the last remnants of sleep shook out of his eyes, Jaken realized he'd been lying on Kirara's back, and she was flying through the air!

"Ahhhh! Kirara! What are you doing?"

She turned her head around and stared into Jaken's eyes. And with that one glance, she seemed to say more than any words ever could.

Jaken looked down to watch the ground racing underneath them. And the world he saw before him was vast and beautiful. His breath caught. "Ohh . . . ."

He'd flown with Sesshomaru before, but it wasn't like this. It was nothing like this. With Sesshomaru, Jaken was a piece of baggage. With Kirara, Jaken was a king.

As clouds swept past him, and trees whizzed beneath his feet, Jaken felt an all-encompassing satisfaction, not unlike the kind one has after enjoying a hearty meal. He was overcome with the majestic beauty of it all. All he could do was manage a simple whisper. "Thank you, Kirara."

Dawn would come soon. Jaken would have to return to Sesshomaru, and Kirara to Sango. They knew that they would never get to share another night like this again. But then, they didn't need to.

_The rich man who dines in the company of his money goes to sleep hungrier than the poor man who fasts in the company of his friends._

That old proverb didn't disturb Jaken anymore.

**THE END**


	8. The Secret Wish of Master Jaken

Theme: Longing

Genre: Drama

**The Secret Wish of Master Jaken**

"What do you wish for, Master Jaken?"

It had been an innocent enough question, borne out of a childish curiosity that had only intensified in the hours that Rin and Jaken waited for the return of Sesshomaru's presence, as Rin found herself running out of things to say.

Outside it was raining, and they had taken shelter in a cave. It was cold and dreary, and utterly monotonous, with no scenery other than the drab stone walls.

Jaken had humored the girl until now, answering whatever silly questions came to her mind, but this one brought him to a standstill.

"What do I wish for? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know, Master Jaken. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

Jaken had never heard such a question in his life. What _did_ he long most for in his heart of hearts?

Visions flashed in Jaken's mind then, memories of past instances . . .

_Inuyasha brushing past him angrily—"One side, _Small-fry_" . . ._

_Painful throbbing in his head after Rin had fallen on him half a dozen times—failed attempts standing on his shoulders to obtain fruit he couldn't reach . . ._

_Sesshomaru walking away from him—and the way he struggled to catch up, huffing and puffing and cursing at his shrimpy stride . . ._

Jaken broke out of his reverie and snorted at Rin.

"Stupid girl. What could I possibly desire? I wish for nothing."

He turned away from her in an exaggeratedly indignant manner, and huffed, "It's late. There's no sense in you waiting up for Lord Sesshomaru all night and then holding us up tomorrow morning from exhaustion. Go to sleep."

Rin blinked, not understanding what she had done wrong, but quietly complied.

When the only sounds that could be heard were the ceaseless pounding of the rain outside and Rin's steady breathing, Jaken's brow furrowed in consternation at the conversation that had taken place.

He glared angrily at his stumpy legs, and then regarded Rin and burned with jealousy. Already the little girl was taller than him by a fair measure, and she would surpass him further still, even though he was dozens of times her age.

It was unfair. Because of his small stature, no one ever took him seriously or thought him useful. He was just the little imp that tagged along at Sesshomaru's heels.

Jaken ground his teeth miserably and looked away. By chance, he spotted a notch high up in the cave wall nearest him, and aimlessly he reached for it. But his fingers missed the mark by a good distance, and much later, when Sesshomaru returned to the cave, the sight that awaited him was of Jaken grunting and standing up on his tiptoes, grabbing at a nothingness that he could never attain.

"Jaken. What are you trying to reach?"

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, Jaken put his arms down and ceased his fruitless battle.

"Er—nothing, Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's almost dawn. Get some sleep. I won't be set back by your sluggishness in the morning." Sesshomaru smirked and turned away. "You have trouble keeping up as it is."

" . . . Yes, of course, Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken lay down, out of breath from struggling so hard and so pointlessly. The notch in the wall looked down on him victoriously. Jaken shunned his eyes from it.

_I wish for nothing_, he thought as sleep overtook him . . .

_I wish for nothing._


	9. The Birds and the Bees

Theme: Courage

Genre: Humor

**The Birds and the Bees**

Now Jaken had been working for Lord Sesshomaru for many a year, and had been ordered at one time or another to fulfill many a dangerous task. And Jaken fancied himself quite the brave, fierce demon, and a faithful, meticulous servant, ready and willing to suffer any challenge that Sesshomaru set before him.

Yet now he found himself cowering visibly in fear of the mission Sesshomaru bade him do. He approached Rin with quivering legs, trying to gather up all his courage.

The girl was standing in a stream trying to catch fish for supper, the water coming up to the knees of her gawky long legs. _She's so much taller now_, Jaken thought. _Well, I suppose she should be. After all, her 13th birthday is coming up_.

Indeed, it was the topic of Rin's impending birthday that brought this task to Sesshomaru's mind. "She's old enough," he'd said. "More than old enough. It's time you told her . . ."

"_Me!_" Jaken had squealed. But after a glare from Sesshomaru, Jaken was all courtesy and bows, saying that of course he would do whatever Sesshomaru asked of him.

And so he found himself standing before the preoccupied girl now.

"Uh, Rin?"

She hardly glanced up from her work, carefully eyeing the fish that darted about in the stream. "Yes, Master Jaken?"

"We need to talk."

"Yes?"

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru and I think it's time someone told you about the . . . about the . . ."

Somehow Jaken couldn't find the words. _Ugh, I feel like a swarm of hornets is caught in my throat._ But at that thought, Jaken had an idea.

"You see, Rin, in this world there are bees and there are birds."

"What?"

"Um, well. Some people are birds, and some people are bees, you see, and uh, when a bird falls in love with a bee . . . um . . . "

Rin was giving him the most puzzled look now. "Master Jaken, are you trying to tell me about . . . " And as Rin spoke, Jaken's face flushed the deepest shade of crimson.

"Well, yes."

"Oh, I know all about that."

"You do!"

"Oh yes. My mother told me when I was a little girl."

"She did? But you were so young!"

"Well, we had a dog once. And she had puppies, and well, I pretty much learned about it then."

_Phew._ Jaken breathed easier now, knowing he was in the clear. That was quite possibly the scariest experience of his life, but it was over now, and he'd never have to have another embarrassing conversation with Rin again.

And breathing a sigh of relief, Jaken turned to go.

"So, Master Jaken, how did your parents tell you about the birds and the bees?"

Jaken stopped short. _Ulp._

And Jaken realized that day that he was not quite as brave as he once believed.


	10. Words Unspoken

Theme: Sunset

Genres: Romance/General

**Words Unspoken**

The sun was setting, and with it went what little warmth could be had from a winter's day such as this one. Amber rays struggled to break through the blanket of the cloudy white sky. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the campfire and the steady breathing of Rin as she lay asleep on Ah-Un's back.

Not too far away, Sesshomaru was perched gracefully on a boulder, sitting so still that he may as well have been part of the rock itself.

Jaken, on the other hand, was quivering horribly, huddled so close to the campfire that he was in danger of catching aflame himself. The poor cold-blooded toad-demon had it rough on frosty winter evenings like this one.

Idly, Sesshomaru wondered why Jaken bothered following him at all. Surely he would be more comfortable living among his own kind. Toad demons, with their stout little bodies, were not designed for long-distance travel. Nor were they equipped to handle the elements the way dog demons were. Sesshomaru felt quite warm despite the chilly weather.

Meanwhile, Jaken's teeth were rattling so hard inside his head that he was surprised they didn't fall out. He tried to focus his attention on the orange flames, which seemed to climb up and blend into the sky itself. He had to get his mind off the cold and think of the fire, think of being warm. But he was too ashamed of his embarrassing display. Why did Lord Sesshomaru always allow him to follow when all it took was a little cold air to incapacitate him? Surely Lord Sesshomaru didn't need a servant so weak and helpless.

Jaken was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sesshomaru get up from the rock, nor did he hear when someone approached him from behind. But suddenly Jaken felt something warm and heavenly enveloping him, and he gasped a bit with relief from the cold, his breath leaving a wispy trail in the air.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he sat down next to Jaken and wrapped his fur around him. He almost let a smile come to his face as he felt the creature next to him stop shivering. The two sat contentedly next to the fire as the sun dropped below the earth. Nothing needed to be said.

There was a reason Jaken followed Sesshomaru. It was the same reason Sesshomaru let him.


	11. Pointless Affections

Theme: Juggling

Genres: Poetry/Fluff

**Pointless Affections**

It 's such a constant struggle  
The jobs Jaken has to juggle.  
Rin noticed the stress  
Was beginning to mess  
With his head so she gave him a snuggle.

"What is she doing?" he wondered  
And later he carefully pondered,  
"That silly girl,  
She makes my head swirl.  
Her pointless affections are squandered."

But Rin just smiled and told him  
In a tone that didn't quite scold him,  
"Don't worry so much;  
It'll work out and such,"  
And this time he let her enfold him.


	12. It's That Time Again

Theme: Travel

Genres: Parody, Humor, Songfic

Words: 402

Published: 2/24/06

**It's That Time Again**

It was a typical day for Jaken. Travel, travel, travel—stop for Rin to pee—travel travel travel—stop for Rin to eat—travel, travel, travel. (Occasionally, grovel, grovel, grovel.) But mostly travel, travel, travel.

Right now was one of those rare breaks that Jaken cherished so much. His puny legs had started to ache. He stretched out among the grass with Rin, while Sesshomaru sat on a boulder not too far away in a silent, trancelike state, undoubtedly lost deep in thought.

_Oh, Lord Sesshomaru_, Jaken wondered. _So strong, and yet so wise. What great thoughts are you thinking right now, sitting so still on that stone? What masterfully cunning plan is your superior mind concocting?_

"Rin," Jaken muttered, low enough so that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear.

"Yes, Master Jaken?" Rin looked up, having been preoccupied with writing her name in the dirt.

"Look at the way Lord Sesshomaru sits so ponderously over there. Surely someone of his intelligence is cursed with the constant clatter of sage-like query."

Rin squinted her eyes at Sesshomaru, and shrugged. "He looks bored to me."

"W-wha!" Jaken sputtered. "Foolish girl! Of course a lowly human like you wouldn't understand. When Lord Sesshomaru is silent, his mind is not idle. It is constantly working, conceiving, unraveling, constructing! If you thought half as much as you talked…"

"Sorry, Master Jaken."

Jaken's eyes brimmed with tears at the mere thought of Sesshomaru's brilliance. "Why, he is on a level all his own! No one can compare to the magnificent mind of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken sighed now, humbled with his own inferiority. "To see into a mind like that…. If only we could know what he was thinking right now…"

Sesshomaru stared out into nothingness, eyes unfocused, not acknowledging his surroundings. He'd neither heard nor noticed Jaken and Rin's conversation. He was completely and utterly lost in his thoughts; they had taken a hold of him the way an anchor steadies a ship:

_Peanut butter jelly! Peanutbutterjelly-peanutbutterjelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanutbutterjelly! Peanutbutterjelly! …_

Rin seemed to perk up. "Master Jaken…did you just hear Lord Sesshomaru _whistling_ a bit?"

Jaken fell back with the sheer audacity of her statement. "Stupid girl! Don't be ridiculous."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. Damn, that song was infectious. He couldn't even remember where he'd heard it in the first place. Ceaseless traveling will do that to you. Oh well.

"Jaken. Rin. Let's go."

And off they went.

* * *

**_Credits: _**

_Song used: Peanut Butter Jelly Time_

_Artist: Buckwheat Boys_


	13. Kiss From a Stranger

Theme: Kiss

Genres: Parody/Humor/AR

Rating: K+  


_Spoiler Warning: Deviates from manga ch. 466._  


_A/N: Anachronisms are intentional for humorous purposes_.

**Kiss From a Stranger**

Sesshomaru's mother was surprised when, after 400 years without so much as a postcard, her bigheaded son decided to pay her a visit. Like any ungrateful kid who's flown the nest, naturally he needed something—probably money.

He opened his mouth to speak.

'Here it comes,' Sesshomaru's mother thought.

"What can you tell me of Father's memento, Tenseiga?"

Such a startling question should have rattled her, but at that moment her eye caught sight of the little green toad demon cowering in the background. She brushed past a displeased Sesshomaru and confronted the creature.

"Oooh, you're cute," she said silkily. "What's your name?"

While Jaken quivered, wide-eyed, Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. "Mother. That's. My. Vassal."

"Oh poo," she swatted in his direction. "I'm a big girl. I deserve a little fun." Her tone turned sour. "Certainly your father had enough fun in his day."

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. Ever since his mother had caught Father with the human wench, she'd made it her mission to get back at him by seducing the most disgusting, unworthy men possible. Even though Father had long since gone to the Afterlife, she continued to spite him.

Sesshomaru bit his tongue as she faced the toad demon again, crouching down so they stood eye-to-eye. She batted her eyelids at him. "Now, Vassal, I demand your name."

The toad demon looked at Sesshomaru helplessly and stuttered, terrified, "J-J-Jaken, m-m-ma'am." On the one hand, this was a dream come true. This woman was sexy and seductive and beautiful—and best of all, she looked just like Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken's heart was all a flutter. But at the same time, something about the way she smiled at him was unsettling.

"Well then, 'J-J-Jaken,'" she purred, running her fingers over his chest. "What say you and me have a good time?" And before Jaken could even blink, Sesshomaru's mother had grabbed him and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

Jaken squealed—for two reasons. One—because this was the most exciting moment of his life! And two—because three seconds from now, Lord Sesshomaru was going to beat him to a bloody green pulp!

"Ahem."

Sesshomaru's mother let Jaken go at the sound of her son's throat clearing. "Don't worry, dear. As soon as I'm done with him, I'll tell you everything you want to know about your father's sword."

"Actually, Mother, if you'll excuse me..." Sesshomaru drew Jaken aside, out of sight, while his mother, who had finally noticed Kohaku and Rin's presence, began questioning the humans.

After ascertaining that they were indeed not food, she sighed. "This is what I get for not letting him have a pet as a child…"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga from his sheath…

As he watched the blade coming down, Jaken remembered the kiss, and his heart filled with joy. 'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'It was totally worth it!'

When Sesshomaru returned, his mother sighed. "Really, son. You have to learn to control your anger. That's the fifth time this has happened!"


	14. Tale of the Ramen Thief

Theme: Karma

Genre: Humor

Rating: K 

**Tale of the Ramen Thief**

Sesshomaru had sent Jaken off on a mission—or perhaps more like an errand—across the countryside. In his haste to return to his lord, Jaken neglected stopping to eat, but finally his hunger caught up with him.

"Ugh," he said, patting his growling stomach. "I need food…" But the surrounding area was barren. Jaken collapsed on his back, weak with hunger.

Suddenly his eyes grew focused at the sound of voices not far off.

"That's enough rest, we've got to get going if we're going to catch Naraku!"

A younger sounding voice followed. "That's some talk from someone who just spent the past hour stuffing his face."

"Why you—"

"Ow!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Jaken stood up. It was Lord Sesshomaru's despicable half-brother and his band of friends. And from the sounds of it, they had just finished lunch. Jaken didn't normally care much for human food, but right now, he'd eat anything!

Getting up, he stumbled in the direction the voices had been, hoping they'd left some scraps behind.

-

There were dents and crumbs in the grass, signs that they'd indeed held a picnic there, but no food. Only a little white carton remained.

Jaken whimpered, starting to cry. He was so hungry! He kicked at the carton and sent it flying straight up in the air. It landed on Jaken's head and then bounced to the earth.

"Grr," Jaken stared at it, but then his eyes widened. The lid had popped open, and something was sticking out of the carton.

A few stray noodles were stuck to the box. Jaken devoured them like a hungry wolf. 'This food!' he wondered. 'This marvelous gift from the gods! What can it be?"

Turning the box over, he read the label. "Ramen."

-

Inuyasha tore through Kagome's backpack, tossing stray items aside. "Hey, Kagome!" he snapped. "Where's the Ramen? I thought you were bringing me some back."

"I did." Kagome looked through her backpack. "Hm, I could have sworn I brought you some. You sure you didn't eat it already?"

"Feh, I think I'd know it if I ate it!"

Meanwhile, Jaken hid in the forest, cradling his precious treasure. "Oh my delicious Ramen. How I've missed you."

-

And on it went. Kagome kept bringing back Ramen, and it was always gone before Inuyasha had any. Finally, she was sick of hearing him complain.

'I'll microwave it at home, and bring it straight to the Feudal Era. That way he can eat it right away and he won't be able to blame me for it missing.'

-

When Jaken found the carton of instant Ramen lying in the grass as though waiting there for him, he was delighted. It was already cooked, still warm, and best of all, full to the brim! That stupid hanyou hadn't gotten his paws on it yet.

Jaken savored each noodle, taking his time until the carton lay empty. He patted his full stomach. "Ahhh," he sighed, sluggish and content.

But suddenly, he heard voices coming his way, and had to duck into the woods for cover.

-

Kagome prodded Inuyasha. "So, did you like the Ramen I brought you?"

"Feh, couldn't eat it."

"What? Don't tell me it disappeared again! I handed it right to you!"

"No, I know. I took a huge bite and choked. Spat all the noodles right back into the cup. Kind of lost my appetite after that. I just left it in the grass. Over there…"

Inuyasha picked up the carton. "Hey, it's empty."

Kagome gave him a look. "You don't think… someone ate them, do you?"

"Heh! Well, I'd like to see the look on that slimy thief's face if he found out what he'd been eating!"

-

Jaken blanched, and swallowed back the vomit that was rising in his gullet. Those delicious noodles had been in that disgusting hanyou's mouth!

As Jaken passed out, a thought occurred to him. If there was such a thing as karma, this was it.


	15. Heritage

Theme: Memories

Genres: Drama/Humor

Rating: T

**Heritage**

There was a field, and running through it was a shallow stream, which had turned into a blinding glare from the high, afternoon sun. Rin sat next to its banks, shielding her eyes with one hand. Sesshomaru had posted himself under the shade of a tree, lost in his own reflections.

Jaken walked over to the stream. "What are you doing, Rin?"

"It's so hot, Master Jaken. I'm soaking my feet in the water."

Jaken gave her a pointed look. "Don't leave them in too long or you'll catch cold."

Rin laughed. "Master Jaken, you sound just like my mother."

"W-What!" Jaken stuttered, flustered at the indignation of being compared to a human female. "I do not sound like anything of the kind! The only reason I'm concerned is because if you get sick, I'll get in trouble!" And he cast a wary eye in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Okay, I promise not to catch cold." But her tone didn't sound too serious, and she splashed her feet about in the water, completely carefree.

Jaken eyed her enviously. They had been walking all morning, it was incredibly hot, and the water did look so tempting…

He sat down next to Rin without a word and he too cooled his feet in the stream. Rin smiled to herself.

"I remember my mother very well," she said. "She used to say things like that often. Little warnings. I was the youngest, so… she always worried about me."

Jaken stared at his feet as the water rushed through his toes. Sometimes he forgot that Rin had had a life and a family before she joined him and Sesshomaru. It felt like she'd been with them forever.

His voice was softer now. "Rin, do you think about your parents… often?"

The sun made Rin's eyes glisten. "Yes… Don't you think about your parents, Master Jaken? You're away from them all the time. You must miss them."

"What foolishness!" he scoffed. "I am a grown demon, not some sentimental human child."

Rin's face stiffened. "Oh…"

In the background, underneath the shady tree, Sesshomaru sat with his back to Rin and Jaken. His eyebrow twitched.

Suddenly Rin had found her hands very interesting. She stared at them, hearing nothing but the water rushing past until…

"I think about my mother sometimes."

Rin looked up. "Master Jaken?"

"She was very kind and very beautiful. Some say I inherited my fine features from her."

Rin stifled a chuckle, and smiled at him eagerly. "Go on."

Jaken's mouth quivered. He hated to compare his mother to a human woman, but… "She was very protective of me, too. But she died a long time ago."

Rin's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. Do you still have your father, though?"

"Hm?"

"Your father. Is he alive?"

"I…" Jaken's voice trailed off. "I don't know."

Rin's brow furrowed. How could someone not know if one of their parents was alive or not? "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he sighed, "I never met my father…"

"Oh," Rin whispered. "I'm sorry, Master Jaken. That's a shame."

"He left for battle before I was born, and… never came back. My mother assumed he died in warfare, but I've… I've always held out hope that—" Jaken bit his tongue at the sight of Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye. It was almost imperceptible, his lord being so stoic, but Jaken could make out the faintest trace of discomfort in Sesshomaru's eyes.

'What a fool I've been!' Jaken thought. 'All this talk of fathers must have made Lord Sesshomaru uneasy. He must be thinking of his own father's tragic death."

Indeed, the Inu no Taisho was a touchy subject for Sesshomaru. Jaken thought it best to change topic.

"Bah, enough of this nostalgic nonsense, Rin!"

Rin quieted. Talking about his father must have upset Jaken.

"Say, Master Jaken? Why don't we try to catch fish in the stream? I bet I can beat you!"

As Rin and Jaken splashed about in the water making grand lunges at the fish, Sesshomaru's brow crinkled the tiniest bit. He closed his eyes against the harsh sun, and the memories flooded through his mind…

oOo

He awoke, eyes fluttering open briefly before shutting against the blinding sunlight, in the same little hut the woman had led him to that night, feeling like an ogre had bashed his head in with a boulder.

Turning over, he suppressed a moan. What had happened last night? He remembered celebrating with his clan over their successful siege, then stumbling around inebriated out of his mind. And then the woman with the jade-black hair appeared, and led him to…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" It was the same woman's voice speaking now.

He opened his eyes, and bolted upright. The lady with the jade-black hair was gone, and in her place stood a hideous, green toad demon.

Sesshomaru's lips pursed sourly. 'Servants are such a bother…' he thought. And then he addressed her sharply, "Demon, where is your mistress?"

The creature's eyes began welling up with tears. "Lord Sesshomaru… I have no mistress. The woman you knew last night was I."

Sesshomaru's face remained blank.

"I saw you wandering about last night, and such a beautiful man I had never seen in all my life. I knew that you would never accept me as I am so, I concocted a potion to change my form..."

She was only halfway through her speech when Sesshomaru started considering how best to dispose of her.

"But you must know, my lord, before you grow angry with me that I—I am pregnant!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

"You see, my species knows these things right away and…"

Sesshomaru knit his brow and took it all in. This ugly little wretch had tricked him, seduced him in his confused state, and was now carrying his unborn child. What to do?

Sesshomaru clenched his jaws and came to his decision. There was only one reasonable course of action. He was nothing if not an honorable lord, and so he must walk the path most honorable in such circumstances…

"Lord Sesshomaru, no!" The toad woman flung the sword out of his hands before he could lop off his head.

He rested on his knees, too sore to bother trying again. Dammit. There must be some other way to get out of this mess…

"I must leave for battle, woman, and I don't know if I will return…"

The battle part was true enough. The insinuation that he wouldn't make it out alive, however, was laughable, but this creature didn't know him well enough to realize that.

She wrought her hands and wept. "…I understand, Lord Sesshomaru. I will always hold you close in my heart. And if you survive the battle, I pray that you will come back and protect your child…"

As he left, Sesshomaru grimaced, and hoped to forget this unfortunate day forever…

But that was not to be when one day his travels led him back to the toad demon realm. News of warfare in the region had spread far and wide, but Sesshomaru told himself that he was merely passing through.

Sesshomaru walked right into the middle of battle. A monster had caught the toad demon leader in stranglehold. As soon as he saw him, Sesshomaru knew. The demon was the spitting image of _her_.

"Out of my way." Sesshomaru disposed of the monster with one strike of his claws, and the toad demon fell freely to the ground. Sesshomaru never paused, walking onward, scowling to himself. How dare that pathetic toad share his blood! He was not worthy enough to be the son of the great Lord Sesshomaru. An imp like him was too small, too weak to survive the warring times.

'Huh.' Sesshomaru realized the toad demon was following him. The creature groveled at his feet, abandoning his clan and pledging his service to him for inadvertently saving his life. Sesshomaru studied him silently, glad that the fool didn't have the misguided audacity to imply that rescue had been his intention.

'This little worm pledging his service to me…?' It was laughable. What possible use could he have for one so weak? Unless…

"This is the Staff of Two-Heads," Sesshomaru handed the heirloom to the toad demon, who called himself Jaken. "You can watch over it for me."

The staff was a formidable weapon, shooting fire on its master's command. The perfect tool for a creature so defenseless.

As they walked on, master and servant, Sesshomaru swore never to acknowledge this shameful imp, who had inherited none of his qualities, as his son. But he let the fool follow him just the same, and he still wasn't sure why.

oOo

The splashing stopped. Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Rin and Jaken had ceased their stupid game and were resting on the riverbank.

Rin smiled, staring up at the clouds. "Five fish, Master Jaken! You won. That was amazing!"

Jaken had a sneaking suspicion that Rin had let two of her catches escape, but he shrugged it off. "You never really had any chance of beating me."

Rin giggled and chatted away, speaking of light-hearted things, but Jaken heard none of it. He couldn't get his mind off of their conversation from before, and the look Rin had in her eyes when she talked about her parents. "Rin."

"Yes, Master Jaken?"

His voice grew soft. "Do you ever miss them…?"

Rin smiled gently. She knew exactly who he meant. "Sometimes, but… I have Lord Sesshomaru now, and that makes me happy."

Jaken stared at the clouds. "Yes," he whispered. "Being with Lord Sesshomaru makes me happy, too."

From underneath the shade of the tree, Sesshomaru's throat tightened. Then he looked at the sky, and realized it was time.

"Rin… Jaken… Let's go."

Sesshomaru led them away, Rin following on Aun's back behind him. And Jaken hurried as fast as his short, little limbs, so unlike those of his father's, would carry him, the Staff of Two-Heads grasped firmly against his heart.


	16. Snow Story

Theme: Hope

Genres: Humor/Drama/Gen

Rating: K 

**Snow Story**

A white whorl of snowy wind was whizzing across the mountainside as Sesshomaru and his troupe tried to cross it. Sesshomaru braced himself against it, and trudged on, but his companions were struggling.

Kohaku was several meters behind him, eager to keep up, to prove his strength and fortitude to Sesshomaru. The wind kept beating him back, but he fought against it, occasionally falling down, but quick to jump up again.

Next in line came Rin. She had it the easiest (in Jaken's opinion), sitting high above the snow on Aun, huddled inside a cocoon of blankets.

And falling ever farther and farther behind was Jaken, who kept screaming hopelessly, "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Master Jaken," Rin said, looking back at him as he tripped and fell down face first into the snow. "You're usually green. Why have you turned blue?"

"B-b-because I'm cold, you imbecile!" he said, teeth chattering. "That's why!"

"That's funny," Rin said. "I'm nice and warm."

"There's nothing f-f-funny about it!"

"I'll share my blankets with you, Master Jaken, if you want to come sit with me."

"I am not doing that, snuggling up under blankets like some helpless human child."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd look foolish, that's why!" Jaken sighed and his breath turned into smoke in the frigid air.

"Don't do that, Master Jaken! You'll sigh all your warmth away."

Jaken sighed again. What warmth The longer they traveled the colder it got. After several teeth chattering minutes, Jaken sighed louder than usual, and called for Aun to stop. He came running up to the beast.

"What are you doing, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jaken said, kicking up puffs of snow as he scurried up to her. "I'm getting up on Aun, too! It's no fair you should hog all the blankets."

Rin helped Jaken up, and smiled as he settled in next to her, wrapping himself in one of the blankets. Soon he felt warmth returning to his poor frozen limbs. He sighed again, but it was a much happier sigh than usual. Aun shifted underneath them as the ground began sloping upward.

Up ahead of them, Kohaku found it harder and harder to keep his footing. He stumbled and slipped through the snow. He was shaking noticeably from the cold. Aun soon passed him, and now it was Kohaku who fell behind.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "Kohaku," he said without turning around. "You are holding us up."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku said, lowering his eyes in shame. "You should leave me behind." Sesshomaru said nothing, and Kohaku's face fell. Sesshomaru was probably considering his offer.

"Aun has room for one more."

Kohaku's face lifted in surprise. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." There was no shame in admitting he needed a little help—not if Sesshomaru approved of it. Kohaku trudged up to Aun, and Rin and Jaken moved over to allow Kohaku to sit behind them.

Rin smiled at him. "I'm glad you're with us," she said.

"You're pathetic," said Jaken. "Couldn't even withstand a few snowflakes." Kohaku gave Jaken a look. The little toad youkai was clutching onto Rin as though for dear life. "Hey, I'm cold! It's not like I _want_ to hug the little brat."

Kohaku laughed and wrapped his arms around the two of them. He was used to Jaken's moods by now, and knew he hadn't meant any harm. A smile crossed Kohaku's face. He hadn't been part of a family for what felt like a very long time.

Sesshomaru glanced back at the lot of them, huddled together looking peaceful and content. They were safe for now. There were greater dangers than the mountainside and the weather facing them ahead. But seeing them together sparked hope in his heart. They would make it through the long winter.


	17. Pass it On

_A/N: With this chapter, 30 Shards of Jaken will pass the 100-review mark. Thanks for reading! I hope to finish these 30 stories yet! Enjoy this little friendship fic, just in time for Valentine's Day.  
_

Theme: Gift

Genres: Humor/Gen  


Rating: K

**Pass it On**

Sesshomaru was deep in contemplation. For Sesshomaru, "deep in contemplation" meant staring in the distance on a hilltop or a cliff or a meadow. Today it was a meadow.

While he was lost in thought, his companions busied themselves. Ah-Un grazed in the background as Kohaku marched around the field, restless. He spotted a flower, the prettiest he'd ever seen, and picked it out of boredom. He was about to toss it over his shoulder when Rin ran past him chasing butterflies, and he had a better idea. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

Rin smiled. "Thanks." She stuck it behind her ear, and resumed the chase. One of the butterflies flew over to where Jaken was sitting, and landed on top of his head. Rin giggled. Jaken shooed the butterfly away, grumbling. He looked too gloomy for Rin's taste, so as soon as he wasn't paying attention, she stuck the flower in his cap, and went on her way. It certainly brightened his appearance, if not his demeanor.

When Sesshomaru told them it was time to go, he gave Jaken a look. "What is this?" he said, picking the flower off Jaken's head.

"Huh? Oh, that silly Rin must have done that. You can keep it, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru put on a visage of resounding disinterest. What would he want with a flower? He held out his hand. "Ah-Un, come here…"

Ah and Un smacked their lips happily. That was the most delicious flower they'd ever eaten.


	18. Smackdown

Theme: Weapon

Genres: Humor/Action

Word Count: 496

Ratign: K+

**Smackdown**

The battle between Koga and Sesshomaru had gone on long enough. Ginta and Hakkaku were happy to watch their leader safely from afar, but Jaken could no longer sit still as an unwilling bystander.

"Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to finish off this stubborn wolf for you," he said, stepping into the fray, Nintoujou in hand.

Sesshomaru watched silently as the wolves barked with laughter. Koga was particularly amused. "This little wimp? What the hell do you think you can do against me?"

"Just you watch. I'll show you!" With a swing of the Nintoujou, Jaken shot a burst of fire toward the wolf demon.

"Ha!" Koga dodged it easily.

"Take this!" Jaken shot again, but Koga jumped above the flames. "That does it," Jaken cried. He struck the Nintoujou against the ground and let out a continuous wall of flame.

"Don't you get it," Koga said, turning into a vortex as he charged in a circle. Faster and faster he went until the flames coming from Jaken's staff were instantly extinguished. "I'm too quick for you!"

Sesshomaru saw that Jaken was beginning to sweat. The wind was too strong, threatening at any moment to lift the tiny toad demon up into the air. Jaken dropped to his knees and clutched at the earth, trying to hold himself in place. At any moment Koga could make his move. He had Jaken completely trapped inside the path of the pummeling vortex.

Koga continued to laugh from within the vortex, closing in around the helpless toad demon. "See, wimp. Your fire ain't gonna get me, and that's all your puny weapon can do."

Sesshomaru frowned. He had let this little game go on too long. He'd better step in before something stupid happened--

Suddenly Jaken stuck the Nintoujou out into the whirlwind's path. Something big went flying through the air, and Jaken tumbled across the ground. Koga landed--THUD!--on his chin in the dirt several meters away. Ginta and Hakkaku began running to him.

Finally Jaken rolled to a standstill. He jumped up and spun the Nintoujou around in his hands, trying to look unfazed. "That's not _all_ it can do. Idiot."

"Jaken." The toad demon looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing behind him. "Let's go."

They left as Koga picked himself up, shaking his head and shoving away Ginta and Hakkaku's attempts at assistance. He growled... then started to laugh. The little imp had really got him.

Sesshomaru strode away into the forest. "And Jaken?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He contemplated informing his vassal that he knew it was Koga's own winds that had forced the Nintoujou from Jaken's hand. But with the image of that obnoxious wolf's tail soaring through the air in his head, Sesshomaru paused and said, "Not bad."

Jaken's heart swelled to bursting at the compliment and he spent the rest of the day in bliss. After all, there was no reason to tell Lord Sesshomaru that tripping Koga had been a lucky mishap.


	19. Acquiescence

Theme: Child

Genre: General

Rating: K

**Acquiescence**

The high noon sun broke through the crevices of the forest trees. The air sizzled with heat. Jaken was relieved to sit in the shade, what little of it he could find. He leaned back against an old tree with the Nintoujou stuck firmly in between his crossed arms and squinted at Kohaku, who sat across from him.

Rin was sitting in between them, playing with a stick in the dirt. Jaken paid no attention to her, keeping his eyes and ears trained on Kohaku. If this new boy made any sudden moves--turned out to be under Naraku's control--Jaken would be ready for him.

So determined was Jaken to protect Rin that it took him a full three seconds to realize she had started walking off through the woods.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Exploring. I think I hear a stream up ahead."

"Lord Sesshomaru told us to wait here."

"But I'm bored, Master Jaken. I just want to look around a bit."

Jaken sighed. He knew there was no sense in arguing. Rin had a way of getting what she wanted when Lord Sesshomaru wasn't around. "All right," Jaken said. "But don't go too far, and take Ah-Un with you!"

Kohaku kept his head down, staring in the dirt, while Rin mumbled goodbye and skipped away, leading the two-headed beast after her. The demon slayer boy was lost in his own morbid thoughts, as usual. He'd been with the group for a few days, and in that time he'd hardly spoken a word. Sesshomaru seemed to want him around (he hadn't chased the boy off yet,or simply abandoned him, much to Jaken's surprise), but Jaken didn't trust Kohaku--or his scary-looking kusarigama.

He'd said he'd been traveling for some time with Lady Kikyo, that creepy priestess woman, but how did they really know he wasn't part of one of Naraku's plans? The boy had tried to kill Rin once before, after all. Until he proved himself, Jaken wasn't about to accept him.

Jaken sighed again, taking the cap off his head and wiping it across his brow. The heat was sweltering, and all his worrying wasn't helping to cool him down. He wished some sort of breeze would come along and ease the heat for a few brief moments. No wonder Rin had wanted to find the stream. He was just glad Kohaku hadn't decided to go with her. There was no way Jaken was letting the boy out of his sight.

"Master Jaken."

Jaken jumped, so startled was he by the sound of Kohaku's voice. It was the first time the boy had ever spoken directly to him. He clutched the Nintoujou more firmly against his chest. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking..." Kohaku looked up. His face was flushed from the heat. It must have been even worse for him as a human and wearing all that armor. "I know it's silly, but I would feel better if we could keep an eye on Rin, even from a distance."

Jaken raised his brow. "What do you propose?"

"Well," Kohaku said, standing up. "This tree's nice and tall. If we can climb to the top of it, I'm sure we could spot her from there."

Jaken craned his neck up at the tree. The lowest branch was already many times his height. "There's no way I can climb that, you foolish--ulp!"

Before Jaken could finish, Kohaku had picked him up and placed him onto the first branch. Then Kohaku pulled himself up after him. "Come on," he said. "We can make it. Wait--it'd probably be easier for you if you left your staff behind."

Jaken narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll keep it."

"Suit yourself," Kohaku said, and he started making his way through the tree. Jaken tightened his grip on Nintoujou and followed clumsily after.

It was hard work for one as small as Jaken, who soon came to a branch that was out of reach. He leaned on his staff, trying to figure out what to do.

Kohaku looked down and saw the little youkai struggling and cursing under his breath. Kohaku held out his hand from above. "Here."

Jaken hesitated. "Why are you helping me? You could go on ahead."

There was a pause, and Kohaku's voice was soft. "I know how worried you are about Rin."

Suddenly Jaken's hold on Nintoujou slipped and he lost his footing on the branch. He started falling out of the tree when a hand grabbed out and pulled him up to safety.

"Be careful," Kohaku said. "I told you to leave that thing behind."

When Jaken finally steadied himself against the trunk with one hand, all he could do was sputter, "If I am worried at all about that girl, it is only because I know what Lord Sesshomaru would do to me if anything happened to her!"

Kohaku said nothing, and Jaken squinted against the sun. Was the heat driving him mad or was there really an ever-so-slight smirk plastered on this morbid kid's face? Jaken shrugged it off and the pair continued climbing up through the tree. But this time Jaken was less difficult when the boy offered his help.

"There," Kohaku said, raising Jaken onto the final branch, which was wide enough for them to sit down on. "We've got a good view up here. I can see the stream Rin was talking about. Oh, there she is!" He pointed, and in the distance Jaken saw Rin standing knee-deep in the water, laughing and splashing at Ah-Un.

Kohaku shielded his eyes as he watched Rin from the top of the tree and sighed. Jaken looked at him. It was even hotter up there with no shade to protect them from the sun's unrelenting face, but it didn't sound like a sigh of annoyance. More like a breath of relief.

"I'm glad she's safe," Kohaku said.

A few moments passed while the sincerity of his words sunk in. "Me, too," Jaken finally murmured. Even though the conditions were worse, he felt more comfortable with Rin safe in his sight. And he knew it wouldn't have been possible without Kohaku.

As the two of them sat there up in the tree above the shade, Jaken was struck by a new thought. Could it be that he and this human child had something in common?

Suddenly Jaken's grip on the Nintoujou relaxed.

All right, he decided. The boy could stay.


	20. A Warrior of Exceptional Stature

Theme: Secrets

Genres: General/Humor

Rating: K

Word Count: 1,068

* * *

**A Warrior of Exceptional Stature**

"One more time," Kohaku said firmly. "Show me again." 

"Like this. Hah!" With a sweep of his arm, Jaken struck the earth with the end of his two-headed staff. Instantly a wall of powerful, continuous flame rained out of one of its carved mouths, completely decimating an area of wood before them. Grass was singed, trees were blackened and charred, leaves curled up and died. It was an impressive show of power from a youkai as small and seemingly harmless as Master Jaken.

Kohaku was looking at him wide-eyed. "Remarkable," he said, breathless. "We could have used a weapon like that in the taijiya village."

"Ah," Jaken said with a smug smirk, "but it would have been impossible for any of you to have wielded it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Nintoujou," Jaken said importantly, puffing his chest out, "cannot be mastered by a mere human."

Kohaku had not been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru long, but already he knew the signs of Master Jaken's telltale bravado well.

"It looks simple enough," he said innocently.

"Oh ho, you think so?" Jaken countered, clearly bristled by such an insinuation. "Here, try it then, and you will see just how easy it is!"

Kohaku took the staff from Jaken's outstretched hand, and for a second he was amazed. "It feels hardly heavier than air!"

"And yet it is sturdy enough to withstand hot lava and poisonous miasma," Jaken gloated. "Such is its power!"

Kohaku was impressed. He had handled many different weapons before, but none as mysterious as this. Admiring its craftsmanship for a moment, he then took aim at a bare patch of forest ahead of them. "Rin," Kohaku called back protectively over his shoulder even though the little girl was nowhere near them, "you stay clear of us."

"Right," she said, watching the display happily from under the shelter of a tree a dozen meters away. Then she added quietly to Sesshomaru, who was standing near her, "You think Kohaku can do it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, hardly appearing to be paying attention to the matter at all. He was looking skyward, probably considering their next course of action against Naraku, and had no time for children's games.

Kohaku was readying himself. "As far as I could see, there was no great skill involved—" Jaken harrumphed at this "—you simply raise the staff like so and hit the ground like _this!_"

There was a thud as Nintoujou connected with the forest floor, and then—nothing. No burst of flame, no barrage of fire, not even a wisp of smoke.

"You see? You see?" Jaken cried as Kohaku stood there dumbfounded. The little imp swiped the staff back from him triumphantly.

"I don't understand," Kohaku said. "I did exactly what you did, didn't I?"

"Ah," Jaken said, "but the action is useless unless the one who wields Nintoujou is worthy. Nintoujou accepted me as its master long ago, and will obey no other."

"What's the secret?" Kohaku was dying to know at this point, embarrassed that after all his years of hard training learning to slay youkai and mastering the most difficult of weapons that he had failed where the imp succeeded.

Jaken made a big show of sighing as though speaking to one much lower than himself. "I suppose I'll tell you," he said with a great air of magnanimity, and Kohaku leaned in close to hear him. "This staff was given to me by Lord Sesshomaru long ago, when I first came into his service. He told me then that the Nintoujou was a great weapon, forged by his inuyoukai fathers of old and passed down through the generations." Jaken's voice sounded both haughty and commanding, and with a pleased eye he saw that Kohaku was captivated by his story.

"My lord told me that very day," Jaken went on, "that the Nintoujou could only be mastered by a warrior of exceptional stature." Jaken's eyes were swimming with grateful tears just recalling the happy memory. "And so my most wise and honorable lord entrusted it to me, his most worthy and faithful and _exceptional_ servant."

Kohaku could tell from the swell in Jaken's voice that the imp considered it one of his life's greatest moments. "Amazing," he said.

"And so you see," Jaken's voice was smug again, "why no human could ever hope to wield it."

"Of course," Kohaku said.

"You thought a great youkai such as Lord Sesshomaru would keep a vassal of less than stellar power?"

"No, never."

"Good." Jaken smirked. "Let that be a lesson to you."

Later that night, when Jaken and Rin were passed out in front of a glowing campfire and Kohaku was sure he heard the little imp's snores, Kohaku got up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said without looking at him. So, he was awake, as Kohaku had suspected.

"Is it true, Lord Sesshomaru, about the Nintoujou, I mean? Can only Master Jaken wield it?"

"Did you not try for yourself? I saw you fail. Does that not answer your question?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes pierced him, and suddenly Kohaku felt very foolish for bothering the daiyoukai with such nonsense.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru… I just thought… well, I wondered…" Kohaku lowered his head, mumbling incoherently.

"You have trouble believing that Jaken is a 'warrior of exceptional stature'?"

Sesshomaru's voice was low, cold, and serious, and Kohaku was about to apologize profusely when he looked up and realized that Sesshomaru's eyes were laughing.

"Kohaku," Sesshomaru said. "It is true that the Nintoujou was forged by my ancestors. The power they gifted it with will bend only to the will of a warrior of exceptional stature—an exceptionally _small_ stature."

"What?" Kohaku said, startled.

"The Nintoujou was designed for one purpose only: To protect small, weak children. It did not work for you today because, to put it plainly, you are too big for it. But for one such as Jaken, even though he is not a child, he is…"

"Really short," Kohaku finished Sesshomaru's sentence, almost laughing. "I see."

"Go to sleep," Sesshomaru said. "We rise early tomorrow."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku bowed, and turned to go.

"And Kohaku?"

"Yes, my lord?"

Sesshomaru glanced in the direction of the campfire. Jaken was snoring softly with Nintoujou stuck in the crook of his arm.

"Let's keep this conversation secret."

Kohaku smiled. "Of course, my lord."


	21. Fate and Little Youkai

Theme: Fate

Genre: Poetry

Rating: K  


_A/N: The first poem is a nonet, which consists of nine lines. The first line starts with nine syllables and descends to one syllable in the last line. Since it's short, and I don't want you readers feeling gipped, below it is a separate poem not written for the 30shards themes. It is an acrostic poem, meaning the first letter of each line spells out a word or phrase._

**Fate**

Perhaps Fate brought Jaken to this place?

A vassal to a mighty lord,

And caretaker to a girl

And a once lonely boy.

Or was it simply,

As in his heart

Love blossomed,

Friendship

Grew?

* * *

**Little Youkai**

**L**ouder than his stature suggests, he screams,  
**I**rate, as the little girl ignores his calls,  
**T**railing off into the dark wilderness.  
**T**raipsing after her on squat  
**L**egs, he worries how his lord will  
**E**viscerate him if any  
**Y**oukai should harm her.  
**O**ver a hill, he follows her tracks,  
**U**nderneath the arms of trees, trusting  
**K**arma to reward him for his vigilance.  
**A**rriving by her side at the edge of a lake, he  
**I**s pacified to see her safe by the still waters.


	22. Fire Fight

Theme: Rain

Genres: Humor/Action/Backstory

Rating: K+

Word Count: 1,958

* * *

**Fire Fight**

Jaken shivered with excitement as Ah-Un sped him through the air. His great and noble lord Sesshomaru had sent him on a most important mission, and he was determined to prove his worth.

The two-headed dragon bellowed and began to dive past a wave of black fumes. They were descending to the foot of an active volcano in a land of poisonous vapors. There was not an inch of grass or form of life to be seen in this dead land. This couldn't be right, Jaken thought, but Sesshomaru had assured him that Ah-Un knew where to find his quarry. And today his objective was a youkai sword-smith Sesshomaru had described as old, wiry, and bug-eyed. His name was Totosai.

Ah-Un landed at the base of a great, hollow youkai skeleton, whose teeth were as large as the stalagmites of a cave. Jaken hopped off the dragon's back, his staff the Nintoujou in hand, and peered tentatively into the dark dwelling. He could see nothing. "Hello?" he called tentatively, and his voice seemed to echo.

For a moment all was still and quiet. Then suddenly Jaken yelped and dived out of the way as a strange, three-eyed ox came charging out to meet him. And then a gruff yet loopy voice came issuing out of the bones.

"Heel, Momo! You dumb ox! Is that any way to treat a potential customer?"

Soon an old youkai of humanlike form walked out, bent backed, wiry limbed, with gray hair and a scraggly beard, and a slightly off-kilter look in his large, bulbous eyes. He was carrying a large metal mallet in one hand.

The ox mooed indignantly.

"Hush, you!" the youkai said, and then turned to Jaken. (Actually he turned in Jaken's direction, but his line of vision was much higher than the little imp's head. He blinked in a confused fashion for a moment before Jaken let out an angry, indistinguishable squawk and the old youkai's eyes turned downward.)

"You're a runty one, aren't you?" he said. "Sorry, I didn't even realize you were there!"

Jaken let out a huff, but decided that his mission was more important for the moment than his pride. "Are you Master Totosai the sword-smith?"

"I am Master Totosai," the old youkai said. "The _legendary_ sword-smith."

Jaken harrumphed. That was debatable, he thought, but he merely said, "I have been looking for you."

"Of course." Totosai sat down and began picking at his partially bald scalp idly. "You want to commission a sword I presume. Well, I am sorry, little one, but I just don't think I could make a sword that would accommodate your particular stature."

"I am not little!" Jaken bristled. "But that is besides the point. I am not here for your skills, but for your mind." As he said these words, he noticed Totosai had pulled something small and fuzzy out of his ear and flicked it away. This did not inspire confidence in Totosai's mental capacity, but he continued anyway. "My master the great and mighty Lord Sesshomaru requests some information from you."

"Lord Sesshomaru… Lord Sesshomaru…" Totosai wondered aloud, digging in his ear again. "Where have I heard that name before? Oh yes, he was one of the Inu no Taisho's idiot sons. The older one, I believe."

Jaken spluttered. "How dare you!" he cried. "Lord Sesshomaru is not an idiot!"

Totosai blinked his large, watery eyes several times. "Of course not." He got up and started pacing, dusting off his hands. "Well, what does the idiot want to know?"

Jaken's face turned red with anger, but he reminded himself he had to put the mission first. "You were an old friend and servant of my lord's father. Surely you must know the location of the Inu no Taisho's grave?"

Totosai stopped in his tracks, his back turned to Jaken. In the near distance, Momo bellowed softly. The ox had wandered next to Ah-Un, and the two (or rather, three) of them were holding their own private conversation, discussing both the perils and benefits of working for their masters.

"I suppose," Totosai said slowly, "that Lord Sesshomaru wishes to pay respects to his late father?"

"What Lord Sesshomaru needs the grave for is none of your business," Jaken snapped. "The only business you need concerned yourself with is giving me the location."

Totosai sighed, shrugging his shoulders and turning to face the little youkai. "I wouldn't know."

"Impossible!" Jaken cried, stamping his foot in frustration. "My lord tells me you were one of the last people to see the Inu no Taisho before his demise."

"That much is true," Totosai said, almost sadly. "The last words the great captain spoke were to me, his faithful servant. But the location of his grave I do not know."

"Miserable old bat!" Jaken screeched. "You are lying!" And with that, he stamped Nintoujou on the stony ground, and a wall of flames issued out of the staff's mouth in Totosai's direction.

"Attack me in my own home, will you, runt?" Totosai yelled, giving a surprisingly dexterous leap out of the way. "I won't stand for that. Take this!" The old youkai's cheeks puffed out to a ridiculous degree, and just as Jaken was about to laugh at the comical sight, Totosai spit a barrage of fire towards the imp.

Jaken dove out of the way, but the seat of his robes was singed. He rolled around on the ground until he was no longer aflame, and bounced to his feet angrily.

And so began an epic battle. (Well, it was epic in the two combatants' minds. To Ah-Un and Momo, who looked on from a safe distance, they thought it was rather stupid.)

The two fire-wielders leaped and pranced around in an elaborate show, spewing fire at each other and diving, ducking, dodging, and dancing out of the way.

"Take this, you old codger!" Jaken cried, striking a fresh blow with his Nintoujou.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me, you little shrimp!" Totosai cackled, puffing out his cheeks like a toad and belching fire back at him.

The two walls of flame collided with each other, seeming to stop each other's flow only the way demonic fire can. Neither flame gave an inch.

After fifteen minutes of this nonsense, both youkai seemed entirely worn out but too stubborn (or too stupid) to stop. Jaken huffed and puffed, and Totosai's breath was coming out in wheezes.

"Had enough, old timer?" Jaken shouted in a whisper, trying to catch his breath. He struck Nintoujou on the ground, but it was more like a gentle tap. A puff of smoke came out of the staff and disappeared into the air harmlessly.

"I'm not old, runt!" Totosai gasped. His cheeks filled halfway with fire, but he accidentally swallowed his ammo in exhaustion, and collapsed to his knees.

"And… I'm not… short!" Jaken wheezed. He had fallen on his back next to Totosai, and the two took to hitting each other with all of their remaining strength, Jaken with his staff and Totosai with his mallet. (Unfortunately what remained of their strength wasn't much, and so it was more like they were tapping each other gently with sticks.)

It was clear at this point that neither one was going to give up, no matter what, but Momo and Ah-Un had had enough of the stupidity. Ah-Un sighed.

"What should we do?" he said, alternating the words between his two heads, in a language of snorts and whinnies that only Momo could understand.

"I have an idea," the ox bellowed back. "Follow me."

And so, the two friends flew into the sky where they gathered enormous rolls of rain clouds from afar the way only creatures of legend can, blowing with their great dragon and ox breath until the skies above the volcano were dark with impending rain. When enough clouds had formed, the water burst from the sky and showered down onto the two idiot combatants, drenching them instantly.

"You're… just… lucky…" Totosai wheezed, his fire breath useless in such a downpour. "I'd have… finished you… off otherwise."

Jaken shook Nintoujou fruitlessly. "It appears… we have… a draw…" he gasped. "Very well." He called weakly for Ah-Un to come. No sense fighting in this weather anyway. And he wasn't going to waste any more of Lord Sesshomaru's precious time on this old fart.

By the time Ah-Un arrived by his feet, Jaken had caught his breath and was squeezing the water out of his robes, quite uselessly, as the rain was still falling heavily. Likewise, Momo flew down to his own master's side, and licked his burnt face. Totosai sighed; the rain felt good on his charred skin.

As Jaken mounted Ah-Un's back, he called to sword-smith. "I take my leave of you, Totosai. But know this: My master will be very displeased," he warned.

"Bah!" Totosai said, waving his mallet angrily but weakly. "I'm not scared of him."

"Then you're an even greater fool than I thought," Jaken said, and he spurred Ah-Un's sides with his tiny feet. The dragon bellowed a farewell to Momo, whom he thought was an excellent fellow, and took off into the air just as the clouds seemed to subside.

Momo mooed a goodbye in response, and sat down next to Totosai, who leaned against his side, still rather exhausted. "Momo, my friend," he said, shaking his head. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing that little youkai again." He let out a great sigh. "So, what do you think of moving?"

Jaken fretted during the entire journey back. He had not found out the location of the grave, and he was sure his lord would punish him for his failure. He was not looking forward to the inevitable lump on his head. In order to delay his fate somewhat, he decided to take a short break along the way. Ah-Un landed in a forest near a human village, and Jaken leaned his back against a tree, biting his claws.

It must have been a fortunate day, for in that very tree were perched two bird youkai talking amongst themselves. Jaken's mother had taught him that eavesdropping wasn't polite, but he decided to make an exception. And it was in this way that he learned that not long ago, a hanyou who had been spellbound to a tree in the area had mysteriously woken up, and was now roaming free again. With a gasp, Jaken realized that this very hanyou must be none other than Lord Sesshomaru's wretched cur of a brother, who surely must know where their father's grave lay. (Unfortunately, this very same gasp cued in the birds, who did not care for eavesdroppers, to Jaken's presence and they chased after him, pecking his head until he was able to escape on Ah-Un who flew much faster than they.)

The next day they reached Sesshomaru, and Jaken threw himself at his feet.

"I have some good news for you, milord! I—"

But Sesshomaru interrupted him. "Did you find Totosai?"

"Yes, but—"

"Did he know the location of the grave?"

"No, but—"

"Then you have failed me."

"Yes, but—"

There was the sound of a thwack… and when Jaken regained consciousness hours later, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Sesshomaru reprimanded him for taking so long to wake up, and began walking off at an impossibly brisk pace to make up for wasted time.

As Jaken struggled to catch up, and called after his lord, begging not to be left behind, vaguely he wondered if there was something important he had forgotten to do… or say.

Oh well, he thought. He was sure it would come back to him… eventually.


	23. While Hanyou's Sleeping

Theme: Water

Genres: Humor/Gen/Backstory

Rating: K

Word Count: 1,212

* * *

**While Hanyou's Sleeping**

"So… the rumors were true."

Sesshomaru was standing in a glade in front of a towering tree. Its branches were so vast and high above, they seemed to reach into heaven itself. For one as petite as Jaken, even if he had craned his head all the way back, he wouldn't have been able to see the tree's end. But now his focal point was not the top of the tree, but instead what resided at its bottom, plastered to the trunk.

A boy, no more than 15 years old in appearance, with long white hair, a bright red haori, and a pair of ridiculous canine ears, stood as though resting against the tree, his eyes closed. A long, fine arrow was pierced through his heart. It was indeed Lord Sesshomaru's contemptible half-brother Inuyasha, whom Jaken had had the displeasure of meeting once before long ago. He'd found the hanyou, who had a human of all things for a mother, typical of that inferior species: He was weak, brash, foul-mouthed, and distempered. And he'd had the gall to smack Jaken on the head when the little youkai had told him so. But the worst injustice he'd committed of all in Jaken's eyes, besides existing, was inconveniencing Sesshomaru by getting himself stuck to a tree just when he might finally prove himself useful.

"Perhaps the fool is only sleeping, my lord," Jaken said. "Let me have the honor of waking him for you!"

Sesshomaru watched in dispassionate silence as his tiny vassal set Nintoujou down and shimmied up the trunk, finding little holds in the bark with his claws, until he reached up to Inuyasha's chest.

"I'll have this out swiftly, my lord!" And with that, Jaken raised one hand and reached for the arrow. As soon as his fingers brushed it, he was sent flying back as though struck by lightning. With a squeal, he landed on his head by Sesshomaru's feet, slightly charred. The arrow was still crackling.

"Are you blind, fool?" Sesshomaru said. "That arrow possesses a powerful spiritual seal."

As Jaken lay on the ground, his hand smoking slightly, he silently wondered why his lord had failed to mention that before he'd tried.

But Sesshomaru was no longer paying him any attention. He stared up at his half-brother's cursed form, deep in contemplation. Jaken thought he heard his lord mutter, "… a fool to let a human defeat him….

"Come, Jaken," Sesshomaru said louder, and was already striding away. "This cretin is of no use to me sealed. I shall find the location of my father's grave some other way." Sesshomaru had already disappeared into the brush by the time Jaken recovered from the arrow's spiritual charge and could pick himself up. Apparently, his lord either didn't notice or didn't care that the little youkai was not at his side.

Normally, Jaken would have run after him calling, "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" but something stayed his feet. He peered up at the hanyou again, thinking hard. He had just humiliated himself and failed his lord in one fell swoop. There had to be a way to win Sesshomaru's favor again. If only he could somehow wake the dratted hanyou up, then Sesshomaru would know his worth.

Suddenly Jaken squealed in delight. He'd formed an idea! But he would need to gather the proper supplies first to carry it out. And that meant raiding the nearest human village…

Chuckling to himself at his own cleverness, Jaken trotted off through the forest in the opposite direction from Sesshomaru to carry out his plan, leaving Nintoujou behind so that his hands would be free to make their mischief.

His small stature came in handy, as he was able to sneak into the village unnoticed. He stole into the nearest empty hut and had to stifle an outburst of glee when he found the equipment he was searching for: Two wooden buckets.

He was just sneaking back behind the hut with his stolen treasures in hand when he heard two voices approaching, and froze.

"I have the medicinal herbs for you right here," a young female voice said, going into the hut and coming back out again.

"Thank you, priestess," an older male voice said.

Jaken stole a quick glance around the side of the hut. Formidable youkai though he may be, he did not want to risk tangling with a priestess when his flame-throwing staff resided some miles away. But when he saw her, he felt he needn't have worried. The priestess wore a patch over her right eye. Jaken magnanimously decided not to start a fight with one so obviously disadvantaged.

The priestess was telling the villager how to apply the herbs when suddenly she stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it, Lady Kaede?"

"I feel the presence of an evil aura," she said.

"Oh my!" the man said. "Should I send for help?"

"You needn't worry," the priestess said calmly. "The aura is very small. Almost unnoticeably small. I suspect it belongs to a harmless youkai child. As long as it goes on its way back to its parents, I wouldn't attack one at such a disadvantage."

Jaken positively bristled with anger at the wench's insinuation! Harmless youkai child? How dare she! But alas, he had no time to retaliate, for he must hurry forth on his mission. With the prized buckets in hand, he snuck out of the village, disgruntled.

Jaken soon found what he was looking for in the forest: A stream. He filled the two containers to the brim with water, and trudged back to Inuyasha's tree, quite saddled by the weight of his baggage.

By the time he arrived at the Goshinboku, seeing that despicable hanyou resting so peacefully and untroubled, Jaken was in a foul mood. He'd gotten shocked, humiliated, derided, abandoned, insulted, and exhausted all in one day, all because of that stupid, no good lout of a hanyou.

Setting the buckets down, he took a few moments to catch his breath. Then he picked one back up, yelled, "Wake up, you deplorable half-breed!" and threw the bucket of water in Inuyasha's snoozing face.

For a few seconds, Jaken thought his plan had worked. But as the water trailed down the hanyou's shoulders to his feet, he saw that Inuyasha was as still as ever, except, in Jaken's eyes, the peaceful visage now had a hint of smugness to it.

"Drat!" Jaken cried, kicking fruitlessly at the hanyou's shins. He had better start catching up to Lord Sesshomaru, though he hated the thought of returning to him empty-handed.

Sighing, he picked up his Nintoujou and turned to go. Then, with a second thought, he set the staff back down, and picked up the other bucket of water instead. And with a great yell, he tossed the water in Inuyasha's face.

"And that," Jaken said in a huff, "that was because I just don't like you."

And the little youkai scurried off into the forest, calling, "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" as loud as his small lungs would allow him.

Water dripped down the hanyou's hair and from the tip of his nose, and still he slept on unawares of just how frustrating he could be. Even in sleep, he and Jaken just didn't get along.


	24. Sidekicks on Strike

Theme: Revenge

Genres: Humor/Action

Rating: K

Word Count: 866

**Sidekicks on Strike**

Jaken sighed, and then felt a similar breath of air coming from either side of him, where Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting. The three sidekicks were waiting under a tree, watching from the sidelines as their respective leaders, Sesshomaru and Koga, were waging vicious battle against each other. Again.

It was getting boring.

"I wish they wouldn't fight," Ginta said, as Koga aimed a kick at Sesshomaru's head.

"Me, either," Jaken added with a yawn when Sesshomaru retaliated with a lash of his poison whip at Koga's face.

Gone were the days when Koga and Sesshomaru could cross paths peacefully. Now it seemed that every time they met, one of them would insult the other, and a long, drawn out, and ultimately fruitless battle with no clear victor would ensue. Perhaps their personalities just clashed as badly as they did with Inuyasha. Or perhaps the mighty warriors were just antsy for a fight ever since Naraku's defeat. The Feudal Era had gotten a lot quieter without him around. Whatever the reason, Sesshomaru and Koga just couldn't seem to get along.

At first, Jaken had rooted voraciously for his lord's ultimate victory over that puny wolf. But after the 15th or so battle, he'd found the whole affair tedious, and, well, (though he would never admit it to his lord's face), idiotic.

"Maybe we should try to stop them?" Hakkaku said.

"You want to try to get between them, be my guest," Ginta said.

Jaken watched as Koga dodged one of Sesshomaru's blows. He had a feeling Sesshomaru could have easily finished Koga off if he would just use his sword the Bakusaiga. Secretly, Ginta and Hakkaku too felt that Koga would easily crush Sesshomaru if only he wielded the Goraishi. But neither of the youkai would stoop to rely on their most powerful weapons, preferring instead to fight with their fists. Perhaps because they actually enjoyed fighting each other, and didn't want it to end. At this rate, it never would, Jaken feared.

"Wait, I have an idea to stop them," he said to the two wolves, who had become his friends after their many meetings.

"What is it?" Hakkaku said.

"We're all ears," Ginta added eagerly.

The two wolves leaned in as Jaken whispered his plan to them.

-

A creased formed between Sesshomaru's eyes, and not because Koga's foot had just connected with his chin. That he easily shrugged off. But something else was bothering him…

Koga too starting sniffing the air, and an irked expression overcame his face. He took his eyes off Sesshomaru for a fraction of a second, during which time the inuyoukai took the opportunity to sink his poison claws into the wolf's arm.

"Wait," Koga said, brushing at his scratched arm like it was a mosquito bite. "Something's wrong…"

Sesshomaru lowered his hand. He had just been about to aim for the wolf's eyes, when he followed his opponent's line of sight and stopped.

His pesky little servant, Jaken, and those two mutts that followed Koga's every move like a pair of dolts, were walking away. Walking away! Completely ignoring their masters in battle! The very idea was ridiculous… and maddening. What was the point of beating the snot out of someone without an audience?

The same thoughts seemed to be running through Koga's head, for he gave Sesshomaru a look, and Sesshomaru gave the slightest inclination of his head.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Koga yelled at his subordinates.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said simply, but it was so icy and threatening that the little imp stopped in his tracks. The two wolves beside him stopped too, and turned to address their leader.

"We're sick of all this pointless fighting," Ginta said.

"Yeah," Hakkaku added.

Jaken was quivering now, looking at his intimidating lord, but he gulped and ventured to say. "We want you two to put your differences aside."

Koga raised his eyebrows and glanced at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing but returned the look. Then they gazed back at their companions.

"And what do you intend to do if we don't?" Koga said.

"We'll quit," Hakkaku said.

"Quit?" Sesshomaru said.

"That's right," Jaken said, gaining courage as he stood beside his friends. "If you two don't stop, then we won't follow you anymore." And he stamped his staff on the ground for emphasis.

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded their heads firmly. Their arms were crossed.

Koga and Sesshomaru shared another look. They were stuck in a bind. As much as they didn't want to admit it, they needed their friends with them. They couldn't risk them walking out. There was only one course of action to take, though in their hearts they loathed to do it.

"Shut up," Koga said, bopping Ginta and Hakkaku on the head.

"You too," Sesshomaru said, giving Jaken a mighty thwack.

Welts raised painfully on the top of all three of their heads, and they fell to the ground.

"Now where were we?" Koga said to Sesshomaru.

"Oh yes," Sesshomaru said. "After you…"

And the two powerful youkai returned to their pointless battle.

Jaken sighed, rubbing his sore head. One second later, he felt Ginta and Hakkaku sighing on either side of him.


	25. Legend of the Two Headed Dragon

Theme: Legend

Genres: Humor/Gen

Rating: K

Word Count: 800

**Legend of the Two-Headed Dragon**

* * *

Jaken licked his thumb and forefinger, and turned another page in the big, heavy book. He was sitting outside Kaede's hut, glancing through the pages and looking at the pictures, waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return for him and Rin. His lord had gone off on his own after the evil spirit of the Shikon jewel, Magatsuhi. 

His lord's idiot brother and his pet human had left too, off through the well to some other land that Jaken didn't quite understand. All he knew was that when they jumped through the well, they disappeared, but to where he couldn't fathom. They had assured their young kitsune friend that they would be back in a few days' time.

After they'd left, Jaken had found the book in the old miko's hut, and he'd asked her about it.

"What's this?" he'd said. It was unlike any type of scroll he'd ever seen. It had a strange, sturdy binding on it and a hard cover.

"Oh, that's one of Kagome's study books. It must have fallen out of that yellow satchel of hers. I'll return it to her when she gets back. Here, let me have it, little youkai," Kaede had said, holding out her hand.

Jaken had scowled at her when she called him that, and as payback, he decided he'd keep the book. "I want to look at it," he'd snapped, and marched outside into the bright sun.

The old miko seemed to find this funny for some reason, but Jaken ignored her chuckles. He sat down in the soft grass and looked over the book in his hands. It seemed almost as big as him, it was so thick.

_Fantastical Creatures of Japanese Lore_, the cover read, and Jaken marveled at this for a moment, for he had no idea what that meant.

Then he'd flipped through the pages, astonished to see pictures and descriptions of youkai and oni of all sorts, some of them his friends and cousins, some of them his wildest enemies, and some of which he himself had never met, but only heard of.

He mostly skimmed through the book absentmindedly, but now he suddenly caught sight of something that held his interest. The page was simply titled, "The Two-Headed Dragon," and there was a drawing of a large, reptilian beast with two heads that reminded him very much of Ah-Un.

_The two-headed dragon_, the book said, _is a rare and mythic creature that is believed to have once roamed Japan. It is said to have soared through the air with ease, without the use of wings…_

Jaken nodded his head dumbly. That sure sounded like Ah-Un all right. He was just about to turn the page when something in the passage caught his eye.

_Although its diet consisted of mostly plant life, the two-headed dragon was known to rear up on unsuspecting victims and devour them whole. There the unfortunate captive would reside in the dragon's stomach, where it would be slowly and painfully digested over the course of several days…_

Jaken gulped, completely engrossed in the book. His heart began to race. Sure, he'd never seen Ah-Un eat anyone in all their years together with Lord Sesshomaru, but everything else in the book had been so accurate.

As Jaken was in mid-sentence, suddenly a huge shadow fell over his tiny body, blocking out the sun. Jaken's heart froze and slowly he turned his head up.

There, towering over him, were the double heads of Ah-Un. Their mouths were slightly open, hanging over him, and suddenly he realized how huge and sharp their teeth looked. They could probably devour him in one bite.

As this thought was trapped in Jaken's mind, to his horror, Ah-Un began to rear up above him. He cried out and covered his head, cowering on the ground. It was just like the book described! He was about to be eaten!

He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, for the feel of his body sliding down their slimy gullet, to be burned in the acidic cavern of their enormous belly.

He felt their mouths hovering over him. This was it. This was the end.

Something soft and wet was sliding across his head. Soon it was joined by another gentle, slimy caress.

Both heads of Ah-Un were nuzzling and licking the top of his head fondly.

"Bah! Shoo!" Jaken cried, getting up and batting the sentimental fools away. "Stupid dragon!" he called as the dumb beast lumbered away.

The open pages of that blasted book seemed to be staring up at Jaken from the ground, mocking him. He slammed its cover shut. It was just a book of legends. It didn't know anything.

Once again, he heard the aggravating laughter of that old miko coming from inside the hut.


	26. Sisters

Theme: Fear

Genres: Vignette/Angst

Rating: K

Word count; 628

**Sisters**

* * *

He is cold to her at first, the old miko with the lined face and the withered, gray hair, and the ugly patch across her eye. He cares not that she has offered him and Rin her shelter, or that she has looked after the girl as well as he. She has slain many of his kind, and the natural youkai mistrust of miko has long been ingrained inside him. And she is much too dismissive of his stature, as though he were just a child like the girl. It irks him.

Outside, it is dark, and the firelight flickers on the walls of the hut. On one side of the floor lies the houshi, unconscious. Nestled beside him is the young kitsune, who vowed to stay up all night to watch over his friend. Slumber took him after three hours. The old miko covered him with a blanket.

Now she is sitting next to their sleeping figures, her back to Jaken.

He sits on the other side, keeping silent vigil next to Rin. She lies as though asleep, but has no calm of rest in her face. She was poisoned by Magatsuhi, the evil spirit of the Shikon jewel. And unlike the kitsune, Jaken will find no peace tonight while her life hangs in the balance.

He is alone with only his fears for company. And they make unwelcome guests.

He worries about what his lord will do to him when he finds out what happened to the girl. He worries about Kohaku, the boy, and what is happening to him right now. But mostly he worries about Rin, because she is the only one there, right in front of him. And without her, he will be truly alone.

An unwanted noise beside him. The old miko shifted, turned her body around. Now she is facing him. He can feel her eyes on the back of his head, and he tenses slightly. To be caught in the gaze of an experienced miko… he wonders if any youkai would ever get used to the feeling of that.

"Little youkai," she says, and there is sympathy in her voice, but he doesn't hear it. He only scowls at the condescending moniker. "Get some rest. She will recover. There is nothing any of us can do for her now but wait."

"No," he says curtly, and squeezes the Nintoujou closer to his small body.

There is a soft noise like a sigh coming from the miko, and her voice is gentle. "I understand."

"Understand?" Jaken says, keeping his eyes pinned to the girl. "Foolish old crone. What do you think you understand about me?"

Silence except for the crackling of the fire.

Then she talks, and her voice is thick with memory, and perhaps also, Jaken wonders, with held back tears. "I know what it is like, little youkai," the miko says, "to lose a sister through the machinations of that beast Naraku."

Jaken almost chokes at her words.

"Sister?" he splutters. "I am a powerful youkai. This girl is just a lowly human. I only care for myself and the thrashing I will get from my lord when he returns."

The old miko does not respond, and Jaken is grateful for that, and even more so when he hears her leave his side. But then she returns, and he hears something soft fall to his feet.

It is a blanket.

For Rin.

Jaken takes the cloth in his hands, and looks up at the miko, but she is already gone, back to the houshi's side. But he covers Rin with the blanket, and for a moment, his hand lingers on her brow. And somehow, the small gesture from the old woman eases his heart, and silently, he thanks her.


	27. Old Grudge

Theme: Jealousy

Genre: Angst/Action

Rating: T

Word count: 1,271

**Old Grudge**

* * *

I'm questioning him for information on my bastard older brother. Perhaps I question him a little too _hard_, for Kagome yells "Sit!", and the little imp jumps free from my claws when my face hits the ground.

"Not so rough, Inuyasha," Kagome admonishes. "He's just a helpless little thing."

My grunt is drowned out by the sound of the imp's loud squawks.

"Helpless?!" he cries. "I'll show you helpless, you wretched human filth!"

The imp dives across the ground for his staff, but I push his stupid toad face into the dirt with my foot just before he reaches it. He makes a few garbled noises, screaming into the earth, and I can't help but smile as he tries to spit soil out of his mouth.

"Let him up, Inuyasha," Kagome says.

"Keh," I say. "He's not worth it anyway."

I remove my foot from the imp's head, and note with some pleasure the perfect foot-shaped indentation on the back of his skull.

He scrambles up with surprising speed, and grabs his staff, and I ready myself for an attack, but he decides to run away. Perhaps he's not as dumb as he looks.

"Just you wait, you stupid hanyou!" the imp cries. "My Lord Sesshomaru will tear you in two!"

"Let him try!" I yell back, but the imp already disappeared into the trees. "Little bastard," I mutter.

Kagome comes over to me and touches my shoulder. I shrug her hand away.

"Hey," she says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I tell her, but my voice is full of defensive anger.

"Don't worry," she says. "We'll just have to find Sesshomaru some other way."

"Keh, forget him," I say, and start stalking off back to the village. One of my ears turns surreptitiously to the side, and I'm pleased to hear Kagome's footsteps following me within seconds. "That bastard may have made a deal with Naraku once, but Sesshomaru's clueless. He wouldn't know Naraku's whereabouts anyway."

Kagome's silent for a while, but I can tell something's on her mind.

"You and Jaken sure don't get along," she says.

Her statement makes me want to snort. "That imp hates me almost as much as my stupid brother does."

"I don't see why he follows Sesshomaru around," Kagome says thoughtfully. "Your brother doesn't seem to treat him very well."

"Hah," I laugh. "Maybe not, but Sesshomaru still treats Jaken better than he does anyone else. Jaken's the only creature he even allows in his presence. The imp probably considers it his highest honor. He worships the ground my brother walks on."

And as Kagome and I march back to the village, my mind wanders.

Back to the first time I met Sesshomaru… and Jaken.

Not long before my mother died, she told me I had a half-brother. My only other living relative. She told me to go to him, to find him when she was gone. I didn't want to do it. What did I care for some stupid brother that I had never even met before? I knew I could make it on my own just fine. But it was my mother's last wish. It seemed to mean so much to her to know that I wouldn't be alone. I had to honor it.

It took weeks of searching and following useless leads. My brother seemed to move around a lot. When I finally tracked him down, he was much taller and more intimidating than I had ever pictured. He towered above me, wearing a fearsome, spiked armor, and there was a large white puff around his body that seemed to double his size. I barely reached past his knees. There was another youkai there beside him, a toadish imp of some sort, shorter than me, holding a ridiculously large staff in his arms. But even in front of this tiny creature, I had never felt so small in my life.

I told my brother who I was, but I think he knew from the moment he saw me. His eyes went straight to the red robe of the fire-rat I was wearing, and then they settled on my ears, squinting disdainfully all the while.

He said nothing as I told him my story. Didn't speak once. Just watched with hateful eyes as I recounted my mother's death and her wish that I should find him. Told him that she thought I shouldn't be alone. I tried to speak confidently, to show him that I was capable of taking care of myself. That I didn't need him, and most of all, that I wasn't afraid of him. But he must have seen through my lie.

When I finished speaking, he did something that startled me. Quick as a flash, he darted right next to me. His large, cold eyes peered down into mine, and his mouth was slightly bared, revealing sharp fangs. Suddenly his hands were on my head, holding me roughly. He grabbed my ears, one in each hand, and as I struggled against him and began cursing, he steadied me with a strength that I had never felt before, and when I saw the deadly look on his face, my mouth shut.

"Do you know what these are?" he said, breathing down on me, grasping my ears even tighter, twisting them so that I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. I wasn't going to give that bastard the satisfaction.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked you a question, worthless whelp!" that asshole imp cried from behind him.

I called him something that made me glad Mama wasn't alive to hear it, but then instantly my brother lifted me up into the air. By my ears.

"_These_," he said, holding onto them, ignoring my useless little kicks at his armored chest. My feet dangled pathetically above the ground. "These are a _disgrace_."

And then he simply let go of me and I hit the cold earth hard. His servant imp chuckled uproariously, and then the little bastard stepped forward, brandishing his strange two-headed staff in my face.

"Do you want me to finish him off for you, milord?" the imp asked eagerly.

"No," my brother said, already turning away. "A _hanyou_ brat is not worth the effort." He spat the word like poison.

"Come, Jaken," he said, and walked away. The imp trailed after his heels like a pathetic little dog, but he looked back once to give me a dirty look and mouth the word _hanyou_ tauntingly. My brother didn't look back at all.

And I was left on the cold, hard ground, panting hard. I reached up to my ears, and my hands came away with blood from where my brother's claws had dug in. Alone in unfamiliar territory, with night quickly coming on.

All of a sudden, Kagome taps me on the shoulder, and I snap out of my memories.

"I'm sorry I sat you, Inuyasha," she says. "It's just Jaken's so small, and you were hurting him pretty bad. I just didn't think he deserved it. I mean, he hadn't done anything to you, and you were going after him like…"

"Like what?" I say, a bit too brashly.

"…like it was personal," she finishes quietly.

She looks hurt. Perhaps a little scared even. I bite my lip and scowl.

"Forget it, Kagome," is all I say, and it seems to be enough, for she drops the subject.

I don't tell her that it _was_ personal. It's always been personal. Ever since Sesshomaru took that little bastard imp under his wing, and left me to die in the wilderness.

I can never forgive Jaken for that.


	28. Good Night, Kohaku

Theme: Shikon no Tama

Genre: Vignette/Drama

Rating: K

Word count: 532

**Good Night, Kohaku**

* * *

He doesn't talk about it. It must be on his mind all the time, like having a constant arrow pointed at his head, or a sword drawn to his neck, and all the while, he is helpless, waiting for his executioner to strike the killing blow. But Kohaku does not talk about the Shikon shard in his neck, or the fear that soon Naraku will take it from him; and when he does, the power of the Shikon no Tama will no longer be there to bind his soul to this world. And the boy will die. 

This is what Jaken realizes one night in the middle of a mundane dinner. The boy will die. This is certain. When it shall happen is the only unknown.

Jaken peeks out of the corner of his eye at Kohaku, as though afraid the boy will read his thoughts. He is sitting next to Jaken at the campfire, chewing on the last scraps of their meal. Rin is already asleep, nestled against the slowly rising and falling belly of Ah-Un. Sesshomaru is not there.

This is often the case, and for the first time, Jaken wonders just how wise it is for his lord to leave the boy unguarded so. Surely if Naraku were to strike, he would choose one of these opportune times. Jaken shifts uncomfortably against the log he is sitting on, and tries not to worry. But he was never very good at that.

And then Jaken wonders _why_ he worries. Why he cares for Kohaku's life at all. With Rin, it is different. If anything were to happen to Rin, Jaken knows it will be his life on the line. But Kohaku has not been with Sesshomaru long, and Jaken feels that his protection will only be temporary.

Of course it will only be temporary, Jaken thinks. _The boy will die._

Another jolt in Jaken's heart. Why should he care? Not long ago, he was exasperated at the prospect of having to look after another disobedient human. Oh no, not another one, he had thought.

The child had been distant at first. Quiet. He was still quiet, but Jaken had come to realize that he had mistaken the boy's sadness for coldness. In time, Rin had seemed to have gotten him to open up a little. Kohaku appeared fond and protective of Rin, and Jaken could appreciate that. But that was not reason enough to care for his life.

Suddenly Jaken is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a twig being thrown into the campfire. Kohaku finished the remainder of fish and discarded the stick it was speared upon. The boy looks up at Jaken, trying to suppress a yawn, and rolls over on the ground.

"Good night, Master Jaken," he says softly, closing his eyes, and soon his breathing becomes even and Jaken can tell he is fast asleep.

He doesn't speak often, but Kohaku has a voice. And he whenever he uses it, he treats Jaken like a friend.

Jaken has never had many friends.

He isn't about to lose one of the few he has.

The boy will not die.

"Good night, Kohaku," Jaken says.


	29. Kagome & Sesshomaru Have a Conversation

Theme: Laughter

Genre: Humor/Gen

Rating: K

Word count: 1,219

**Kagome and Sesshomaru Have a Conversation**

* * *

It was one of those rare occasions when Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru's group crossed paths, and luckily, as Kagome thought, it was one of the more peaceful meetings.

Ah-Un was snoozing lazily in the grass. Shippo and Kohaku and Rin were playing with Kirara, alternating between chasing and being chased by the giant youkai cat. Sango was watching her brother play, her face noticeably light and happy at the sight of him behaving as a carefree child should. Miroku sat beside her, his right arm around her shoulder; no prayer beads adorned it. The need for them had disappeared along with Naraku—for good.

Only Inuyasha and Jaken seemed unwilling to join in the spirit of togetherness that had otherwise pervaded the meadow. Inuyasha sat high up in a tree, probably sulking, whereas Jaken resided firmly on a log on the outskirts of the clearing, like some sort of old growth.

Kagome found herself, by chance, surprisingly close to Sesshomaru. He stood only a few meters away from her spot in the grass, staring into the sky, apparently at nothing, or possibly at something in the far distance that her human eyes couldn't see. But Kagome guessed there was nothing there at all, for she had the distinct impression that Sesshomaru was bored, and that perhaps he was only allowing his companions to stay there for Rin's sake, for the girl was very happy playing with her friends.

Kagome tried to think of something to say, some topic to converse upon, but she felt slightly ridiculous. She and Sesshomaru had hardly ever spoken a word to each other, and he had, on more than one occasion, tried to kill her, which needless to say had always made things a bit awkward between them, but that was far in the past now, and since the two brothers seemed incapable of holding polite conversation, she determined that it was up to her to try to bridge this one obvious gap between the two groups. None of them had ever before attempted to hold a normal, friendly conversation with Sesshomaru, and she figured it was time someone did.

Rifling through her always full-to-bursting yellow knapsack, she happened upon the one item inside that she thought might catch Sesshomaru's fancy. It was an old, thin photo album that she had brought from home. Normally it resided unopened on a shelf in her bedroom, but lately she had taken to carrying it around with her, so that she could look at pictures of her family, of Mama and Grandpa and Souta, whenever she was feeling homesick.

She pulled the album out of her knapsack and opened its golden cover as nonchalantly as possible. She flipped through the pages slowly and deliberately, and when she was quite sure that Sesshomaru had peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, she said, as casually as her voice could muster, "Oh, here's something you might enjoy," and walked over to him.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but as this wasn't out of character for him, Kagome didn't feel deterred. She stood next to him, holding the open album to his face.

"These are photographs," she said. "You've never seen them before, have you?"

Though the expression on the youkai's face hardly changed, Kagome could tell he was intrigued. His eyes roamed over the pages.

"Hn," he said. "Realistic drawings."

"Not drawings, photos. Like, real pictures of people and things."

She turned the pages for him again, and was quite pleased when the youkai suddenly took the album from her, a bit forcefully, to inspect it for himself. She could feel the corners of her lips tugging into a smile, and tried to suppress them.

Sesshomaru stood there, straight-backed, flipping the pages stiffly every so often, eyeing each of the pictures. There were ones of Kagome with her family, and ones of her with her school friends, and ones in the busy street, and ones in the mall, and ones at the park… Sesshomaru stared at cars and buses and streetlights and such things as he had never seen before in the background of the photos, but he asked Kagome no questions, nor gave any indication that these things confounded him. Instead, he stopped for an unusually long time at a rather dull and ordinary picture of Kagome in her room, on her bed. She was asleep, and her fat, lazy cat Buyo was lying on top of her stomach, also snoozing. Suddenly Kagome felt embarrassed that Sesshomaru was looking at a picture of her wearing pajamas, and mentally she cursed Souta for taking the silly picture in the first place. Her little brother had thought she and Buyo looked funny like that together. And she had to admit, she'd kept the photo because it had been sort of cute. But now that it was being scrutinized under the unmoving stare of Sesshomaru, she felt mortified.

"What is this?" he said suddenly, and his voice was as low and intimidating as ever, and Kagome tried to take the album out of his arms only to realize too late that his grasp was too firm.

"It's nothing, it's stupid…" she stammered. "My stupid brother took a picture of me while I was asleep…"

"No," Sesshomaru said, unconcerned or unaware of her embarrassment, "what is this?" And Kagome realized that he was pointing one of his claws directly at the creature lying on her stomach.

"Oh," Kagome said, "that's Buyo. My cat."

There was a beat of silence and then, "Why is it resting on you like that?"

Kagome giggled uncomfortably. "That's just what pets do, I guess."

Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome, and she felt paralyzed under his glare. Finally, he glanced back at the photo of Buyo, and studied it once more, and she felt merciful for the reprieve.

"What else does this pet of yours do?" Sesshomaru asked. "It is fat and puny. What purpose does it serve?"

"Purpose?" Kagome repeated, confused.

Sesshomaru glanced in Ah-Un's direction, and Kagome followed his line of sight toward the two-headed beast that served as transport for him or his charges. "Of course when one employs a creature, it must serve some purpose. This cat of yours, does it make itself useful?" Sesshomaru said with a tone that suggested he found her very stupid.

"Useful? Well, no. All Buyo does is eat and sleep and lay about and follow me around for food and attention."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, rather condescendingly, Kagome thought. "Then why do you keep such a useless beast around?"

The bluntness of the question startled Kagome. She blinked a few times, but then the answer came to her naturally.

"For companionship, of course. It's nice to take care of something that you know needs you. And to be honest, I can't picture my home without Buyo. I've had him around for so long. It wouldn't be the same without him."

Another long silence. Then—

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, and Kagome followed his line of sight. He was staring off into the distance, at the far end of the meadow, where a short, little toad youkai was sitting quite uselessly on the edge of a log, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at what Sesshomaru said next.

"I believe I know what it is like to have a pet, too."


	30. Father's Memento

Theme: Soul

Genres: Action/Drama

Rating: T

Word count: 5,978

Note: Doesn't follow Movie 3 or anime canon. Manga compliant though—I think.

Summary: This is my own version of how Sesshomaru acquired Tenseiga and another seemingly useless memento named Jaken—and how he tried to lose them both.  


**Father's Memento**

* * *

The Inu no Taisho placed the necklace over his wife's lowered head, laying it across her shoulders. The necklace was composed almost entirely of pearls—large, iridescent, and flawless—and they by themselves were remarkable enough alone. But the focal point of the necklace was without question the treasure set between the pearls. It was an amulet, round, gold-rimmed with an unearthly black center, and when the Inu no Taisho took his hands away, and his wife raised her head again, it came to rest against the lady's silk, lavender yukata, directly over her heart. 

"This I entrust to you," the Inu no Taisho said, his voice low and somber.

The lady ran her long, slender fingers over the amulet, eyes wide. "The Meidou-seki…" she said in awe. She had heard of its powers, and they were not to be taken lightly. If her husband was truly leaving this treasure (some would say a burden) to her, then it could only mean one thing: He would soon be facing Death. A thousand questions the lady desired to ask her husband then, but only one managed to find its way to her throat, and it was perhaps the one least important. "Why are you giving this to me?" she said, her voice rising dangerously close to a demand.

The Inu no Taisho had turned from her, and his hand had gone to the two swords sheathed at his left hip. His fingers lingered on the older sheath, the one that housed the sword called Tessaiga. For a brief moment, the lady thought he was going to draw it out, and her heart involuntarily quickened. Her husband was not in the best of states; he had been drinking, and though he was mostly sober, she could tell that his mind was troubled. But he did not draw the Tessaiga. Instead, his hand moved on to the new sheath, the new sword. The one that the youkai sword-smith Totosai had sheared and shaped mere days ago, in secret.

The Inu no Taisho pulled out the blade and inspected it in the flickering lantern light, eyes ablaze. His face was reflected in the silver blade, proud, yet somehow tired, and deep in thought. "One day," he said weightily, "our son will come to you, seeking answers. And when he does, it will be your duty to test him with the Meidou-seki. It is the only way for him to unlock the sword's full power."

"Ah, yes," the lady said with a casualness that bordered on sarcasm, "this sword you mean to give to him." Her tone quickly shifted to solemnity. "Sesshomaru will not like it," she stated bluntly.

His back to her seemed to stiffen. "That matters not."

"Indeed? And how can you be so sure he will even accept it?"

"He is my son. I have faith in him. It is your acceptance that concerns me now. Will you bear the Meidou-seki and honor my instructions?"

The lady's voice trilled high like a songbird's, as though she did not take the matter seriously at all. "The test of the Meidou-seki cannot be administered unless Sesshomaru has a companion. And perhaps you did not realize this, what with your… absences… but companionship has never interested our son."

The Inu no Taisho's back was still turned to her; his eyes still fixed intently on the blade; yet, he had not missed the note of accusation in her voice, nor the pain. But these things could not be dealt with now, nor remedied. His jaw tightened.

"That has not gone unnoticed," he said, "but you must trust me now. Sesshomaru will find his way. Will you help me lead him to it?"

The lady sighed, and the Inu no Taisho raised the sword parallel to his face and saw in its reflection his wife grasping the Meidou-seki behind him.

"I will," she said finally.

The barest trace of a smile graced the Inu no Taisho's face. He sheathed the sword and replaced it at his hip. Then he turned to embrace her, one last time….

-

It was night.

"I fly to battle now, Sesshomaru." The Inu no Taisho paused, then said, "I do not expect to return."

Sesshomaru was standing some distance from him, his face stern. As the Inu no Taisho spoke, he noticed keenly how his son's eyes drifted toward the swords residing at his hip. Though only the slightest hint of change came over Sesshomaru's face, the Inu no Taisho could tell that his son was surprised by the existence of a second sword. But if Sesshomaru was curious about its origin or purpose, he made no indication. All he said was, "If you are so set on death, Father, then why waste_two_ blades in battle?"

The Inu no Taisho smirked. Leave it to his son to be so straightforward. Sesshomaru would not show sentimentality over his imminent demise. But this did not trouble him, for his son was behaving according to plan.

"Yes, I believe you are right," the Inu no Taisho said. "One blade should be enough for my purposes." He removed the swords, still sheathed, from his sash, and held out one in each arm. "The question now becomes which sword to bequeath to you."

Sesshomaru made no pretenses of doubt or indecision. "Tessaiga," he said firmly and without hesitation.

The Inu no Taisho pretended to think it over. He seemed to be weighing the swords in his hands, and finally he held up the newer sheath. "Have you no interest in this one? It is new, and Tessaiga is old."

"Tessaiga will do."

The Inu no Taisho appeared deep in thought, regarding his two swords. Finally, he looked up at his son. "What if I told you this new sword is the equal of Tessaiga in strength and power? Then would you desire it?"

"If it is Tessaiga's equal, then I see no reason why you should not gift me Tessaiga itself."

The Inu no Taisho's expression grew dark, as one who knows he is about to face Death, and he spoke to Sesshomaru now not as a warrior, but as a father saying a final farewell to his son, his words soft, slow, and weighty. "And if I told you that it was my last wish that you should bear this blade and keep it with you always, Sesshomaru, would you accept it then?"

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed slightly. For a while, there was no sound but the wind howling past the two stalwart figures, and no movement but the swaying of their hair in the breeze. Finally, Sesshomaru moved toward his father, and when they were standing very close, and the Inu no Taisho was not quite sure yet what his son would do, Sesshomaru held out his arm and said, "Very well."

Some of the tension went out of the Inu no Taisho's face, and he placed the new sheath in his son's hand. Then Sesshomaru turned and separated himself somewhat again.

"I shall simply acquire Tessaiga after you are gone," Sesshomaru said resolutely.

"It is my hope that you will not desire it then," the Inu no Taisho replied, but he feared his son had not heard him. Already Sesshomaru was unsheathing his blade and getting used to the feel of its weight. It was a thin blade, much smaller than Tessaiga, and he frowned at that, but it felt strong in his hands. He held it out at arm's length for a while, and then, aiming at a nearby tree, he raised the sword up and made to swing, ready to slice the trunk down.

"Wait," the Inu no Taisho said at the last moment, his voice full of the strength that made him such a commanding leader. Sesshomaru kept his arms raised, but his eyes met his father's. For a moment, the Inu no Taisho was consumed with the unnerving sensation of fear that he had felt so few times in his long life. Fear that his son would test the sword now and all his plans, all his preparations, all his hopes would be for naught. But Sesshomaru was not aware of any of these things going through his father's mind. All he saw, standing there with the new sword raised in his hands, ready to strike, was a piercing seriousness in his father's eyes. The Inu no Taisho cleared his throat. "It would be in poor taste," he ventured, "to enjoy your inheritance before your father is dead."

A silence passed between them, and Sesshomaru's eyes squinted, and the Inu no Taisho wondered, had his son seen through him?

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to the tree, and dread filled the Inu no Taisho as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak. "So it would," he said simply, and lowered the blade, and inwardly the Inu no Taisho breathed a sigh of relief. The sword's secret was safe for now. It was imperative that Sesshomaru should not discover it until after his death.

Casting his eyes down on the blade, Sesshomaru asked, "And what is the sword's name?"

"Tenseiga."

The Inu no Taisho saw Sesshomaru's hand tightened around Tenseiga's handle, and he could tell his son was feeling slightly more connected to the sword now that he knew its title. He just hoped that small connection would be enough.

"It will set you on your rightful path, Sesshomaru. I must go to mine now."

The Inu no Taisho turned to leave, but suddenly his son's voice rang out loud, cold, and not entirely devoid of anger.

"To Ryukotsusei? _Or to your human wench and her bastard hanyou?_"

Sesshomaru had never spoken to him of Izayoi and Inuyasha before. It had been a silent pact between father and son never to acknowledge this second family's existence in the other's presence. His father's imminent death had made Sesshomaru bold.

"Do not speak of them in such a manner," the Inu no Taisho declared dangerously, teeth gritted, but he had not the heart to chastise his son further. He knew how Sesshomaru felt about the matter, and he did not want their last words together to be sullied in argument. He kept his voice even and calm, wishing to keep the peace. "It is not just Izayoi and Inuyasha. I must bid farewell to my other companions, too." Sesshomaru made a scornful laugh, and the Inu no Taisho cut him off abruptly. "Do you have any companions, Sesshomaru?" he asked, though he knew full well the answer.

"What does a warrior such as I need a companion for?" Sesshomaru countered.

"Even warriors need friends."

"Like the witless fools you keep for company? Pathetic codgers and puny tagalongs like Totosai and Myouga?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "I have no need for their kind."

"But perhaps their kind have need of you," the Inu no Taisho said, but he did not give Sesshomaru time to puzzle over this long. "Friendship is a sign you have a soul."

"Your love of humans has clouded your reason, Father. Youkai do not have souls."

"If that is truly what you believe," the Inu no Taisho said seriously, "then you will know you have grown a soul when a friend is standing by your side."

Sesshomaru did not answer. The Inu no Taisho turned to go, but then he gave his son one last, long, searching look, and a final request.

"Keep Tenseiga with you always."

Then, the Inu no Taisho transformed into his canine form, a towering, white dog as large and majestic as a mountain. The pads of his paws gripped the earth, knees bending, and he jumped into the air, sweeping away into the sky with tremendous speed and power. The push of his paws on the earth shook the ground that Sesshomaru was standing on, and a gale of wind blew back as he flew away.

The wind swept past Sesshomaru, a final goodbye, long after his father looked like nothing more than a cloud in the distance, until the wisp of white seemed to disappear altogether, into the horizon and gone forever.

-

Damn him, Sesshomaru thought.

His father had defeated the dragon Ryukotsusei, but victory against so great a foe came at a price. Soon thereafter, the Inu no Taisho had died from his wounds, as he had foreseen. But his death was not what troubled Sesshomaru the most now.

The Inu no Taisho, cunning bastard that he was, had hidden the sword Tessaiga in his grave, the location of which Sesshomaru had no way of discovering. Father never intended to give me Tessaiga, Sesshomaru thought angrily. And he had allowed him to get away! He had willingly accepted the other sword, instead of taking Tessaiga when he had the chance! Now it was lost to him, possibly for centuries, until he could find the Inu no Taisho's grave.

But that was not the worst of it. After his father's death, Sesshomaru had discovered to his extreme horror and unquenchable fury that Tenseiga, the blade that he had taken out of mere respect for his father's dying wishes, was completely and utterly useless to him. The sword could not cut, could not wound an opponent any greater than if he wielded a feather!

He had learned this unpleasant news at a most inopportune time. While traveling, he encountered a gang of human bandits on the road, who demanded that he, being "stinkin' youkai scum," get out of their way. Then the leader had dismounted boldly from his horse and spit at Sesshomaru's feet.

Sesshomaru decided to teach these humans some manners, and though they were certainly beneath the use of a youkai sword, he could not contain his urge to test it out, and quick as a flash, he lashed out with Tenseiga at the offending bandit, a hulking, ugly brute with a scarred and lopsided face. The blade went across the bastard's mouth, penetrating through the back of his skull, for Sesshomaru had thought how wonderful it would be to cut out his filthy tongue.

The bandits gasped then, expecting their leader to fall to the ground in two pieces, but then, to Sesshomaru's surprised consternation, instead, the bandit stood there dumbly, patting his cheeks where the blade had sliced through him, searching for a wound. When the witless brute finally processed that he was not dead, he let out a laugh. Then the others joined in, a ringing, horrible, surly laughter. The leader cried out triumphantly, so strongly that Sesshomaru could smell his stinking, fetid breath, "The youkai's sword is so blunt, it doesn't even leave a mark!" With a guffaw, the bandit drew his own sword, still wet with the blood of women and children from a recent village raid, and aimed it at Sesshomaru's skull….

That foolish bastard was the first to die. Sesshomaru finished him in one strike and then turned his claws on the rest of them, twenty men in all, and their mounts too, unleashing his full, unmitigated rage. Blood rained around him and splattered across his face. He licked his lips, and grimaced, but filthy human blood was not the only thing that left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could hardly stand to admit it, but they had been right to laugh. What was Father thinking when he gave him a sword that could not cut? What was this final insult?

There was a crunch as the last bandit's spine twisted, and his body fell to the ground on top of a pile of limp and broken carcasses. Sesshomaru turned away, disgusted, but not by the carnage. He took Tenseiga, sheathed, from his hip, staring at it, disbelieving, silent, enraged. Blood was dripping into his eyes, making him see red. The blade, the only remnant left of his father, his father who was the most fearsome youkai warrior for centuries, was completely impotent. Sesshomaru wished to destroy it then, to rid himself of this insult forever. With a growl, he hurled the blasted sword with all of his might into the air. It sailed away from him and landed with a satisfying crack far away behind a large boulder. But the crack was instantly accompanied by a loud yelp, followed by many curses. Apparently Tenseiga had landed directly on some unlucky creature's head.

That was the most pain Tenseiga would ever inflict on someone, Sesshomaru thought bitterly, wiping the blood out of his eyes, and he turned to leave. He never wanted to see that useless memento of Father's again.

The sound of Sesshomaru's boots crunching over gravel and grass was irritatingly interrupted by a squawking voice coming from the vicinity where Tenseiga had landed.

"What's this?" the voice squawked, and Sesshomaru's acute ears picked up the slight clutter that told him Tenseiga was being clumsily unsheathed. "A sword!" the voice chirped. "A mighty fine sword, too, by the looks of it…"

Sesshomaru kept walking, though a furrow had formed in his brow.

"And not just any mere mortal blade! No, this is a youkai sword, I'd bet my life on it. And where's its master? Going away, is he?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. A toad youkai. A lowly piece of youkai trash hardly better than a mindless worm. Holding _his_ father's memento. Sesshomaru's footsteps continued onward, though at a noticeably slower pace.

"Well, this will make a fine blade worthy of me! I'm its master now!"

And as the little imp chuckled deviously to himself, suddenly his laughter was cut short by a blunt pressure on his head and the air being knocked out of his lungs as his chin landed in the dirt.

Sesshomaru was standing there above him with a dangerous expression on his face, his heavy, ironclad foot planted firmly on the imp's skull.

"That is _mine_, worm," Sesshomaru said forebodingly, and the imp didn't waste a second considering putting up a fight.

"Y-y-y-yes, of course it is, milord," the imp stuttered, dropping the sword as though it were on fire.

Sesshomaru ground the pest's head into the dirt a bit more for good measure, and then promptly forgot him. Tenseiga reclaimed and sheathed once more, he put it to rest at its rightful place on his hip. As Father had intended, he thought grimly, for it were his father's words, "Keep Tenseiga with you always," that had flashed through his mind as he dashed to retrieve the blade from the imp.

Sesshomaru began to walk away again, suddenly angry with himself. Father still held sway over him, even from the next world. Why didn't he have the resolve to leave Tenseiga behind? He regretted ever asking Father the blade's name. Somehow it would have been easier to cast aside had the sword gone nameless.

"Excuse me, milord," that irritating voice piped up again, "might I inquire what is the name of my savior?"

What was the imp babbling about now?

"Savior?" Sesshomaru said, clearly pronouncing his distaste for the imp's stupidity. Did such an ignorant fool always deem those who thrashed him saviors?

But the imp nodded emphatically. "Yes, milord!" he squawked. "For I was walking along this road when I heard the trampling of many hooves coming this way, and fearing the worst, ducked behind this rock to hide. As soon as the band grew close enough, I saw that my suspicions were confirmed. That was a group of human bandits notorious in these parts for their cruelty, especially toward youkai-kind. I sat here knowing I was a goner, for if they passed by they would be sure to notice and slaughter me, when I heard them stop on the road. That's when I saw you take care of them, milord! Never have I seen such a fierce and powerful warrior! Might I learn my savior's name?"

Sesshomaru looked down on the little imp, who reached no higher than his shins and wore a ridiculous set of overlarge robes that only increased his comically small stature. "My name is Sesshomaru."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru!" the imp proclaimed proudly, bowing. "Allow me to repay my life debt to you by becoming your obedient vassal for all eternity, or until I shall perish, whichever shall come first."

Sesshomaru frowned. This pathetic, tiny creature hardly looked like he would last a week in the harsh warring times that they lived in. It hardly seemed a bother taking him up on this offer, for it wouldn't last long. Sesshomaru hardly cared for, let alone needed, a servant, but if there was one thing this imp was good for, it was taking his mind off Father's betrayal and the hated Tenseiga for a little while.

"I accept your service, worm," Sesshomaru said in a bored manner.

"I am called Jaken, milord," the imp said eagerly.

"Let's go, worm," Sesshomaru said, already leaving his new vassal behind.

Jaken squawked in dismay, and hurried to catch up with his new master.

-

Sesshomaru tolerated the worm's presence for a week, and, finding the little imp alive at the end of it, tolerated him still for another, and yet another. He was a hardy little creature, though skittish and over excitable, and loyal to a fault. He would follow Sesshomaru's instructions to the letter, including if Sesshomaru told him to wait somewhere, and yet he always seemed anxious for his lord's return, and hated to be parted from him. It was bewildering, and Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of him. The worm loved to talk, often praises for his lord, and he suffered many kicks to the head and threats for his silence, which never seemed to last long enough. Sesshomaru wondered when the little beast would shut up and die.

By the end of the third week, though, it occurred to him that no accident would befall the wretch while he was around. Sesshomaru and his vassal encountered many foes along their path, both human and youkai, but Sesshomaru always dealt with them before the imp got hurt, and finally he decided there was nothing for it except to let the shrimp fend for himself at the next sign of danger.

The opportunity presented itself as they were walking through the woods one day. Sesshomaru was heading north when his nose caught a scent that made him stop in his tracks. A pack of wild boar youkai was trampling through the forest to the east, he realized. And the imp, who always kept so carefully and respectfully behind his lord at all times, staring at his feet, did not see his lord stop ahead of him, and now was in grave danger of reaching equal footing with his master. He was one step away from this deadly mistake, when Sesshomaru spared him it by placing his own boot down on the imp's head, smashing his face into the foliage.

"Stop," Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry, milord," the worm cried, spitting out leaves. "Why have we halted? Is there danger nearby?" The imp looked around wearily, beads of sweat already breaking out on his forehead. He was pathetically spineless, Sesshomaru thought with disgust.

"We are changing course, worm," he said without explanation, and being a loyal vassal, the imp asked for none. "Now, follow."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru made his way steadily through the woods, striking his own path through the thick undergrowth with his claws, toward the pack of boar youkai. They were on the move, but Sesshomaru could track them with his powerful nose. The imp, having no such outstanding olfactory capacity, was entirely clueless about the danger into which he was being lead. The boar would overtake him, as Sesshomaru planned, and when the imp failed to defend himself and prove himself useful, Sesshomaru would allow him to die. Sesshomaru would not bear this creature around with him like another useless weight at his hip. Anything that did not serve a purpose must be left behind; that had always been Sesshomaru's philosophy, and the small fancy that had taken him to allow the imp to follow him was long gone. The boars were close by now. Sesshomaru could smell it… and hear it.

"What's that, milord?" the imp said, quivering at the sound of rustling in the bushes. "Why are we stopping here, Lord Sesshomaru? Shouldn't we keep moving?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. His face was impassive. The imp shrieked as the rustling grew louder, closer, coming from three distinct sides, and ducked behind his lord's trailing, white puff.

Suddenly from out of the undergrowth burst a large, vicious boar youkai. Snarling and bloodthirsty… this youkai was a mindless animal, incapable of speech or humanlike form. Its only thought lay in filling the pangs of hunger in its belly. It was larger than a wolf, with red eyes, drooling mouth, and two fearsome, bladelike tusks that curved upwards on either side of its snout. The boar stood there, snarling, sizing Sesshomaru up, readying itself to take on the inuyoukai if need be. The toad youkai was much smaller, weaker… easier prey.

The imp shrieked again, wondering why his lord did nothing. One intimidating stare from Sesshomaru would send the beast running, but his lord just stood there, face blank. Sesshomaru could feel the imp trembling against him. His cowardice was disgusting.

"What will you do, worm?" Sesshomaru said softly. "You have one foe ahead of you, and two more on either side, hiding in the bushes, waiting for their leader to strike." If the imp had any sense at all, Sesshomaru thought, he would forsake his oath of lifetime service and run—run away from the boars, run away from Sesshomaru, and hope to never see him again. That would be the only way to spare his life. The worm should run.

The imp gulped loudly, quivering. "I-I-I underst-t-t-and, Lord Sesshomaru."

Good, Sesshomaru thought.

Taking a deep breath, the imp jump out from behind his cover and ran… straight toward the boar to face him head on.

"I will take care of these foul beasts for you, milord!" the imp cried, and as he did, the boar, seeing his prey forsake his cover, charged toward the pathetic fool.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the two beasts clashed. The imp ducked as the boar aimed his tusks at his head, but the imp's natural weapons were few. He dug his puny claws into the beast's leg, and came away with blood. But it was only a scratch. The boar shook him off.

And that's when Sesshomaru felt something hit him from behind with such force that he fell to his knees. The other boars! He'd let his guard down, so surprised to watch the imp rise to fight, that one of the other boars had trampled him. A tusk as wide as his wrist was embedded in the back of his knee. With a grunt he slashed at the beast with his poison claws, killing it instantly. He pulled the tusk out in time to hear a terrible screech. He looked up and saw the worm standing in front of him, straining eyes almost level with his, smiling slightly, blood burbling at the side of his mouth. One of the first boar's tusks was poking through his chest. The boar's target had been Sesshomaru, seeing him wounded, but the imp had jumped in the way at the last moment.

"Lord Se… Sessh… oma…" the imp said, and his eyes rolled up in his head before he could complete his lord's name.

Two seconds later, the boar was decapitated, and the imp's body removed from the tusk. The third boar, still hiding in the bushes, fled, and Sesshomaru didn't bother going after it.

The imp wasn't dead… yet… Sesshomaru realized. Most youkai could withstand blows to the chest that would surely prove fatal to mortals. But the imp was small and weak. He needed help. Sesshomaru tried to stand, but faltered. That damn boar had torn a hole in his knee. He could bear the pain with hardly a grimace, but walking was another matter. His leg would be useless for at least a few hours.

Sesshomaru gave a whistle, high-pitched so that only a few creatures alive would hear his call. He waited dutifully until one of his mother's servants arrived. It was a transport beast, one of the many two-headed dragons she kept in her realm. Sesshomaru recognized this particular dragon as one of her favorites, Ah-Un.

The creature, well trained, dropped to its knees in front of Sesshomaru, allowing him to climb on, carrying the imp in one of his arms. "Home," Sesshomaru commanded, and Ah-Un flew them up, up, up into the clouds….

-

"He is a tough little thing," the lady said, and turned to Sesshomaru. She smirked. "Friend of yours?"

Sesshomaru frowned. Mother could be so exasperating. "He is my vassal. That is all."

"I administered a potion to let him sleep through his recovery. He will wake up after you have left this place."

Sesshomaru nodded. The imp was lying asleep on a mat in his mother's court in the sky. He was wearing a new set of robes to replace his torn, bloody ones. Guards were standing about nearby along the steps.

"Come with me, Sesshomaru," the lady said. "I wish to speak to you in private."

He followed her into her palace and watched passionlessly as she sent more guards away. Then she began rummaging through a chest. "The little youkai should not be made to walk for some days. I suggest you take Ah-Un with you on your journey back. Consider him a gift." Sesshomaru tilted his head forward slightly. "And this," the lady said, retrieving a wooden staff from the chest, "this is for the little youkai."

"The Nintoujou?" Sesshomaru said.

"Of course. One should always keep one's servants well armed. You would know that if you had ever allowed yourself a vassal before."

Sesshomaru felt that his mother was criticizing him, but he took the staff tight-lipped.

"And now, my son, I must know what it is you wish to ask of me, for I can tell it is not only for the little youkai's sake that you are here." Her eyes drifted down briefly and met his again. "I see you have kept your father's sword."

"Tessaiga," Sesshomaru said, ignoring her remark of Tenseiga, "you must tell me where Tessaiga is. Where is Father's grave? You must know."

The lady sniffed in faux-offense. "I know no more than you. All your father left me was a riddle to give to you: _Where one can see, but cannot be seen. The place where its own keeper cannot look upon._"

Sesshomaru waited for her to finish, but she spoke no more. He could hardly contain his anger. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea," the lady smiled. "Hm, do you suppose your father did not intend for you to find Tessaiga?"

Sesshomaru growled and turned to go.

The lady called after him. "Perhaps your half-brother knows where the grave is. I believe he was the last to _see_ your father, whether he is old enough to be aware of it or not."

"The hanyou is a useless child," Sesshomaru said, but mentally he made a note to pay his dear little brother a visit someday, if all other attempts failed.

The lady's eyes fell once again to Tenseiga.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed, and his hand went to Tenseiga's handle. The lady's heart quickened.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, letting Tenseiga slip through his fingers. "Where do I find Totosai? I'd like to have a few… words with him."

The lady sniffed again, and Sesshomaru got the distinct impression that she was disappointed about something. "I am sure Master Totosai has moved away by now."

"Of course." For a moment he considered asking her what the strange, new amulet she bore around her neck was, but figured it was none of his concern what silly trinkets his mother decided to wear. "Farewell, Mother."

Sesshomaru exited the palace, and the lady watched him go. He had not asked her about his father's memento, Tenseiga. But then, the lady realized she had been hoping for too much. Tenseiga was new to him, and it would be a long time yet before he would be ready to unlock its full potential. She would not see him again until then. But Sesshomaru left her with more hope than she had had before. He had found a companion. Tenseiga had set him on his rightful path. She raised the Meidou-seki to her lips, the connection to the land of the dead, and whispered, "You were right after all, my love." Now he just had the long road ahead.

-

Jaken woke up in a daze several days later, his head still groggy from the potion that had unknowingly been administered to him by a beautiful lady he was not aware of ever meeting. The world spun when he sat up and his vision was blurry, but when all finally stilled and cleared, he saw that his lord was sitting nearby.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried happily. "You're all right! I'm so thankful! How is your leg, milord? Has it healed? Oh, I am so glad to see you!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said quietly. "Can you get to your feet?"

"I think so," Jaken said shakily, standing up slowly.

"Lean on this," Sesshomaru said harshly, pushing a two-headed staff into his hands.

"Thank you, milord."

"The Nintoujou is a powerful weapon. You must learn to command it well."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! You are too good to me, Lord Sesshomaru, after I failed to defend you so miserably!"

"Shut up. I have thought of a use for you. You shall come with me and help me find my father's grave."

"You mean… I can continue to serve you, milord, and make up for my previous incompetence?"

Sesshomaru's eyes pierced him. "On one condition."

"Anything for you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned his head so that he was not looking at him.

"Just don't get yourself killed, Jaken."

The little imp choked, and the sound made Sesshomaru turn his head back. The imp was staring up at him most adoringly, his eyes two large pools swimming with tears. It took Sesshomaru much aback.

"What is it?"

"Th-that," Jaken stuttered, choking back his tears, "that was the first time you called me by my name, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned his head again. "Hn," he said, and started walking off quickly, with no heed for Jaken's recovered state. "Let's go, worm."

Jaken silently obeyed, and the poor imp hobbled after Sesshomaru as fast as his injured state allowed. But Sesshomaru was soon far ahead, and in danger of leaving the little imp behind. Suppressing a sigh, Sesshomaru stopped and waited for Jaken to catch up. He never would have allowed himself such a delay in the old days, he thought.

The imp scurried over the ground, head down, alert to any rocks or tree roots that might trip him. And so he fell in danger once again of falling into step with his lord. By the time his foot reached Sesshomaru's stance, he realized it too late; the unfortunate foot stepped down, exactly in stride next to his lord's. Jaken winced, waited for the boot to connect with his head in punishment. But Sesshomaru just started walking, and slow enough for Jaken to keep up. Jaken could hardly believe it, but he was walking side by side with his lord, as he had always dreamed he could!

For a brief moment, Sesshomaru felt as though Tenseiga pulsed once at his hip, and suddenly a voice or memory flashed through his head: _You will know you have grown a soul when a friend is standing by your side._

Sesshomaru looked down at the companion by his side. To his dismay he realized he had a friend—and a soul—after all.

**THE END**

* * *

_Author's Note: This is it. After over 2 years and 28,000 words, I have finally completed this collection of Jaken stories. I want to thank everyone who has supported and encouraged this effort through reviews, story alerts, and favorites. And thank you to the mods over the years at 30shards on LiveJournal for maintaining the community and inspiring this collection. Thank you, everyone. It is nice to know that even the most unpopular of characters can be well liked. I've grown quite fond of Jaken over the years. When I first visited the 30shards community, I decided to write about Rin. Well, luckily for me, she was already claimed there, and so I decided to take the only character available at the time that would still allow me to write about Rin on occasion: Jaken. Now, I had written Jaken a little bit before I started this collection ("The Plight of Master Jaken"), and I appreciated his character. But it was only through this collection, through writing him over and over and looking at things more from his point of view, that he grew to become one of my favorite characters. I can now say Jaken is one of the chief delights of the Inuyasha manga to me. He is both sweet and scared, nervous and brave, small and proud, big-hearted and snippy. He is a worrywart, a big brother, a best friend. He has many moments of comic relief, but also moments of tenderness and drama. He is a well-rounded character thanks to Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful writing, instead of being relegated to a one-note being. There are many sides to him, and I hope I explored a few of them during these 30 shards (and I hope my writing improved as I went along!) This collection was one of the first things I began writing in fandom, and I am happy to say I think I ended it with my favorite story of the bunch (and certainly the longest by far!). But don't worry, the collection may be complete, but it's not over yet. I still intend to write about Jaken whenever the plot bunnies get me. In fact, I have a drabble published recently outside this collection with Jaken called "Not Without Me". So there's more of the little youkai yet. My sincere thanks to everyone, and a special thank you if you happened to stick through this collection from the very beginning… We did it!... :-D  
_


End file.
